LIfe As A Fire Type
by LilacFlowinn
Summary: This is my story. My story of how I became the Best Fire type in the Kalos region. Undefeated and unbeatable. This is the story of Fennekin.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not, and will never, own Pokémon. I only own my original characters and the plot.**

Prolouge

As every starter begins they're adventure, I was chosen by a Trainer.

My name is Fennekin. I'm the Fire type starter in the Kalos region. I don't look like much but I haven't been defeated once, not once. The other starters say I'm going to be the strongest. Well, most of them- Froakie can be really mean.

But I'm getting off topic now. Now, I was chosen by a Trainer. She also didn't look like much at the time and she said she chose me because I was _cute_. I mean I know I am but really? Don't you have a better reason?

Ok, off topic again, I know, but _cute_?

Anyway, the Trainer said her name was Violet- or something like that, I'm not very good with names.

Soon after she picked up my Pokeball, she released me again in a battle. My opponent was the Grass starter Chespin. Chespin and I were good friends so it wasn't fun for me when I used Ember against it. Super-effective, Chespin didn't stand a chance.

But after the battle my Trainer didn't return me to my Pokeball. Instead she asked me this: "Do you really want to go back in the ball? I know I wouldn't like it trapped all day long."

This shocked me but I didn't go back in, because she was right; why spend the whole day trapped in a ball?

She put my Pokeball in her handbag and lifted me up to her shoulder where I gladly sat and relaxed while she walked me to a Pokecenter.


	2. A New Companion

Chapter 2

"Fennekin, are you feeling better?" my Trainer asked.

As a Pokemon this was strange. Froakie, the Water starter, always used to talk about how Trainers didn't really care about us Pokemon, they only used us as toys.

But Chespin once told me that Froakie likes to lie and that I shouldn't listen to it. Also how did Froakie know? We were all chosen at the same time so Froakie didn't know any more than I did.

It was still strange though.

I hopped back onto my Trainer's shoulder and she smiled at me. "I'll take that as a yes."

We walked out of the Pokecenter and into the bright sunlight outside. I soaked up the sun's rays, feeling power grow within me. Sunlight boosts the power of Fire type moves and something else's type's moves but I forgot which one.

I'm a level 5, what did you expect? I can't remember everything.

We walked out of the city known as...um...something beginning with an 'S' and into some sort of forest.

That's when I saw her. A small movement caught my eye and I turned my attention to a tree, where a small blue head was poking it's way from behind the trunk.

"Who are you?" she said for it was indeed a girl.

"My name is Fennekin and this is my trainer, Violet." I answered, gesturing at my trainer.

"My name is Ralts." said the girl as she stepped out from behind the tree. Blue short hair covering a small white face, hiding her eyes, and orange horns on her head. "Why are you here?"

"My trainer and I walked here. I'm not sure why though." I said. Just then was when my trainer noticed Ralts.

"Well, hi there, little one." she said in a friendly voice. "Are you lost? Ralts aren't meant to be in this area." my trainer knew more than I did it seemed.

Ralts backed away behind tree again. I almost laughed at her. Did see really think a tree would hide her from someone who's already found her?

My trainer looked down at Ralts for she was much taller and could just look around the tree. "I won't hurt you, I promise. My name is Violet and I'm sure you already know Fennekin here?"

"Is she your trainer?" Ralts asked me. I nodded which got me another question from her. "Do you like her?"

"What do you mean?"

"Aren't trainers like these super mean people who only use us as toys for their own fun?"

"Who told you that?" those words sounded familiar somehow (her's not mine).

"A Pokemon that passed by here earlier. He told me that after he beat some of my friends."

_Froakie,_ was my only thought until another one popped up in my mind. "Why don't you come with us to see if that's true?" I myself wasn't sure if this was true but at least I'll have some other Pokemon company.

Ralts considered this for the longest time until Violet began to leave. "Fine, I'll come." Ralts gave in. She walked over to my trainer and tugged on her boot.

"Do you want to come with, little one?" she asked.

Ralts nodded and my trainer pulled out a Pokeball. Ralts was sucked into it as a beam of blue light and the ball rocked as a little red light flashed on and off. Eventually it stopped and Ralts was officially caught. Violet pushed the button and Ralts reappeared before me. "You can walk outside with Fennekin and myself, Ralts. Because I'm sure you wouldn't want to be stuck in a ball all day long."

Ralts smiled and looked at me. "I like her."

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Okay, just to clear things up, yes, Ralts is a shiny and I'm going to give her more of a backstory later.

Peace out!


	3. Fire Within

**I'm sooooooo sorry, guys. I know I haven't updated in so long but I've been having troubles with how the story is planned and I couldn't remember the password for my computer. Oh and just so you know, I've always been bad at writing long chapters so all of mine are really really short- they still are a story though :P Enjoyz!**

Chapter 2

I was walking beside Ralts, talking, when the sun began its decent. Like a giant Solrock giving way to its Lunatone partner. I've always enjoyed this time of the day. Normally I would have spent this time sitting in a laboratory, watching from the window while Chespin would be eating berries and Froakie adjusting its foamy bubbles around its neck.

But this wasn't the lab, this was better.

Ralts was a much better conversationalist than I would have thought and I enjoyed her company more than Froakie's. She would tell me about her family and friends she had in the forest. I felt bad for bringing her with me but she reassured me that she wanted to go anyway.

I told her about my days in the lab and about my fellow starters, to whom she expressed a very big interest upon. She swore to me that she would avenge her friends for being defeated by Froakie. She was really passionate about it. She had that fire in her eyes that not even I could match up to.

Any way, I was telling her about when last I saw my friends, when I had Chespin with my Ember.

I _was._

Out from behind a tree, between the bushes, came a small Pansage. Wasn't much of a thing, with such a small body build I couldn't take it seriously when it challenged me.

"How dare you?" it asked in a hurt voice when I couldn't contain myself and started laughing at it.

I blinked away the tears of mirth in my eyes and noticed Ralts stepping up to the Pansage. "I'll take on your challenge." she said as if it were no great concern to her.

"Ha! I cannot take on a girl!" Pansage's turn to laugh but this time at Ralts- who had a pink tinge on her flawless white cheeks.

My laughing ceased as I glared at Pansage with sudden seriousness. It squirmed under my gaze. "No one should laugh at a girl like that." I whispered quietly but loud enough for Pansage to hear.

I reached inside of myself, looking for that fire that was burning so intensely. I opened my mouth, summoning it forward, and released that flame.

Pansage didn't have time before the fireball hit it and it fainted.

I didn't allow myself to celebrate, instead I stood there proudly over my defeated opponent while Ralts jumped with joy.

"I've never seen that move before! Where did you get it?" Ralts spoke fast.

I turned to face her. "I'm...not sure."

She waved it aside. "Oh well, doesn't matter anyway."

"Good job, Fennekin!" Violet said from behind me. I'd actually forgotten that she was even there.

I beamed at my Trainer.

"Keep that up and you will evolve in no time!" Violet ruffled the fur on my head, giving me a warm smile as she did so.

Ralts walked over to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek before pressing the return button on her Pokeball that I didn't see her take.

I felt a blush spread on my face and heard Violet giggle to herself. I turned away in embarrassment but Violet only laughed more. "Looks like somebody likes you." she said.

**Awww, little Ralts has a crush on Fennekin 3. So cute, cant wait to see what happens next to them. I wonder what will happen in the next chapter? Maybe they get another friend or maybe other _human_ friend? Oh well, tune in next time!**

**Peace Out!**


	4. That Half-smile Again

**Oh hello! Well I know this might upset some of you guys but I've decided to add something more to my little Pokemon adventure story.**

**So here's how it works: I'm gonna be writing some chapters in Violet's point of view! And before you ask it's because since I'm human (you don't say?) it's kinda hard for me to get into the mindset of a Pokemon. (Also Fennekin is a guy and I'm a girl, soooooo...)**

**But don't worry guys, I'll tell you when it's Violet's turn (and it will be obvious too) And now, enough bold- on to the story and first part of:**

_**Violet's View**_

I tried but I just couldn't get Fennekin's blushing face out of my mind. Even a Fire type such as him could have funny moments like that.

We were setting up camp- well I was while Fennekin just sat by the river where we decided to camp for the night. He was staring at the fish-pokemon swimming around underneath the water, dark shapes in a dark pool.

He had defeated that Pansage about three hours ago, so you can say that the time was close to nine o'clock. I was still shocked when he released that Fire power, it wasn't any move I've seen before.

I finally finished with the tent and set my back-pack on the ground next to it. I unzipped it and pulled out a violet coloured book. My mother had gotten it for me that same morning before I choose Fennekin. She said it reminded her of me, which I don't find very surprising since I was named after the colour of the book.

I opened up the first page and looked at the _About Me_ title. I found it quite silly why someone would put that in a book but I suppose it can have its uses.

Name: _Violet Ray_

Age: _17_

I skipped the rest of the questions because they seemed like something posed to 10 year olds- Favourite hobbies? Favourite colour? Favourite food? Why would any of this be of any use, _ever_.

I closed the book with a loud _thump_ and tossed it down next to me. Fennekin snapped out of his trance like state and looked at me questioningly. "It's just my book, little one. Don't worry." I smiled at him warmly.

"I don't think its the book who he's confused about." came a voice from behind me. A voice that sounded very familiar, almost like...

"Kale!" I couldn't keep the excitement from my voice as I jumped up and hugged a familiar figure. He instinctively put his arms around me.

"Where have you been?" I whispered into his chest.

"I was coming to see you, Vio." Kale said as he held me closer. I looked up at him, not knowing what to expect- a smile, a strange look, or something completely different.

My eyes meet with those of a steely grey framed by over-long dark hair that was tied back in a short pony. His signature half-smile coated his expression in amusement. "Finally got a Pokemon it seems." he looked over at Fennekin, who stood proudly at the mention of his name.

I pulled back from Kale and lifted Fennekin in my arms. He felt so warm and soft. Kale reached over and patted Fennekin gently on his head. "This is Fennekin. I only got him this morning." Wow, it really doesn't seem like only this morning.

"Hey, Fire. I'm Kale." he introduced himself.

I couldn't help but smile for some reason. Kale caught my eye and his half-smile reappeared. "What you smiling about, Vio?"

I giggled. "Why, aren't I allowed to smile?"

**So, whatcha think of the first edition of _Violet's View_? Good, bad, somewhere in between? No matter your opinion, why dont you post it down there as a review? Please, it can really help me (ultimate puppy-dog face). And sorry about all the really late updates, I procrastinate way to much these days (sigh). But anyway, thanks for all the loyalty, much appreciated.**

**Peace out!**


	5. Sleep

**Whoa, finally finished a chapter!** **And this time a have a perfectly suitable excuse as to why I haven't updated in a looonnng time: my internet has been crashing for almost a month now and its finally fixed. Good news about that is that I've already started the next chapter so I shouldnt take as long to update. And now onwards to the chapter:**

Chapter 4

I stared at the male human, Kale was his name. I wasn't sure what to think of him yet. Violet seemed to like him though. She said they knew each other from long ago. From when they were both children.

I just couldn't imagine Violet as a child. I mean, her long black hair wouldn't suit anything besides what she is now and she moves with such a grace you'd swear she's been like this her entire life.

However long that has been.

How old was she?

I knew nothing about her.

Sure its only been a day but I at least should know even a tiny bit of trivia about her. By the way she speaks and acts with me, I swear she knows everything about _me_. Was I really such an open book? Or maybe...

I shook my head, clearing it of such strange thoughts.

My mind has always wandered like this and sometimes it goes down paths filled with strange creatures and experiences that aren't true or real. I avoid this as much as possible but it always jumps up at me when I'm most vulnerable.

_Damn you subconscious mind!_

Kale looked at me. A look that made me think he heard that. Probably just a trick of the fire-light. Or maybe I was just tired, I mean I _was_ up for that whole day. Mmmmm...

A lot happened that day. Counting them: 1- I was chosen by a trainer. 2- My adventure started. 3- I met Ralts 4- Tapped into that fire that defeated that Pansage. 5- Kale. Geez, if this was my first day than the next is going to be hectic.

Above me in the trees a lone Noctowl called out into the night. Violet yawned and leaned into Kale seated next to her. Her eyes slowly fluttered closed and Kale gently stroked her hair. "Rest now, Vio. We'll speak more tomorrow."

A few minutes later I could hear her soft breathing, indicating she was asleep.

I yawned and lay down on a patch of grass. My eyes felt heavy and I could sense the peace of sleep overpowering my want to watch the camp for the night. I watched the flames dance, swirling and crackling in the cool air.

"Good night, human." I mumbled out of habit.

"Good night, Fennekin." Kale whispered back against Violet.

I was too far gone into sleep to notice his reply.

That night I dreamt of a small pink Pokemon giggling as it flew through the air, making little noises similar to a cat-pokemon.

_Mew_...


	6. Must like blue

**I cant believe it...I've updated, twice, on the same day. I should do that more often. And now my creative juices are flowing and I cant stop them. I hope you guys like this since its 2 in the morning and I just wrote it.**

Chapter 5

_**Violet's View**_

It had been a long trip but we had finally made it to our destination: Santalune City.

The morning had been very awkward after I woke up in Kale's arms, drooling slightly on his shirt, with him looking at me. I had quickly squirmed out of his arms and proceeded to apologize until he had to cover my mouth with his hand to get me to shut up. Not a word passed between us for the next hour. Fennekin had watched us during this. I could almost _feel_ his amusement aimed at us.

We ran into some wild Pokemon on the way but Fennekin dispatched them with ease, resulting on him growing a few levels.

He didn't do all the work though because I also brought out Ralts with some of the battles so she could also grow a bit. Every time she came out, my two Pokemon refused and avoided looking at each other, which made me giggle a bit.

Kale was very interested in Ralts though- and that's what broke the ice between us. He asked many questions about her: "Where did you get her?" "Is that a shiny?" "What moves does she know?". I haven't Kale this talkative in forever.

The city wasn't as big as I expected it to be but I didn't like over crowded places anyway so this suited me nicely. I took my Pokemon to the Pokecenter and rented a room for the day where Kale could wait while I got supplies. He ended up refusing my offer and he went somewhere else to do...whatever he does.

I carried some potions and more Pokeballs in my bag while I walked through the flower-covered street back to the Pokecenter. I happily licked at an ice-cream I bought at a beautiful- yet simple- cafe on the outskirts of town.

Well, I _was_ before it was knocked out of my hand.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." said the person responsible for the creamy mess of my ice-cream on the pavement. She had short brown hair that reached to her neck with blue tips and tan skin that really brought out the grey of her eyes. A Zoura sat comfortably on her shoulder.

"Its okay. Don't worry." I said, looking down at her. She was shorter than me, quite a bit shorter. "My name is Violet, what's yours?"

"I'm Kyleene." she spoke nervously, almost like she wasn't used to talking to other humans.

"Oh no!" I said, noticing that one of my potion had spilt on her blue and white floral dress. "Come with me, I'll clean that up for you."

She looked down at her blue running shoes. "I'm fine, goodbye Violet." and with that she turned and ran away.

Just like that.

She ran.

From me.

I was just being friendly.

I huffed and continued back on my way to the Pokecenter, Kyleene going through my mind.

**Whoa, done. And I'd like to thank mockstevenh for Kyleene. She'll be appearing more later on in the story. And thanks to all the people who have read my story (I'd be happier if I knew what you thought of it by writing a review)**

**Peace out!**


	7. Awkward

**Hey guys, long time no see. Well, not as long but still pretty long. Little news report from me; hopefully I'll be updating more now since I'll have a lot more time to do it.**

**Oh and PLEASE read the bold at the bottom once you're done reading this chapter. It's important**

Chapter 6

I sat on the bed, waiting for Violet to return. Ralts sat on the opposite end of the bed, fiddling with her sleeve. A silence hung over the small room in the Pokecenter. _Awkward_, I thought.

"So..." I said, my voice unusually loud.

Quiet.

"Can't we just act like civilized Pokemon?" Ralts finally spoke up.

I turned to look at her, happy that the deafening silence was broken. I always thought that it was strange that silence could be deafening.

"I'm sorry that I...kissed your cheek. I was just happy that you stood up for me against that Pansage." she said, her words getting quieter until I could barely hear her.

I nodded. She jumped down off the bed and went over to the window. She had to stand on her tiptoes to see out of it.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Trying to see outside," she replied in a tone that meant our previous conversation was over and should just be forgotten.

I gladly agreed to that.

I jumped off of the bed and onto a chair. From there I get easily get to the window-sill. I sat on the sill and looked outside. My eyes narrowed when I spotted a girl- wearing mostly blue- running with an irritated looking Zorua sitting on her shoulder. How the Zorua didn't fall off the girl's shoulder is beyond me. My eyes followed them, down the street, round a corner and beyond my line of sight- almost crashing into someone in the process.

The person she almost crashed into looked annoyed but continued on his way, walking into the Pokecenter we were watching from. I caught sight of his face before he was gone.

Kale.

"Why was she running?" Ralts asked.

I shrugged. "No idea."

That's when a heard a click of the lock and Kale walked into the room. I could sense he was very excited about something. He sat down on the bed and started tapping his foot nervously on the carpeted floor.

"Who's that?" Ralts asked me.

I smiled. I'd forgotten that they hadn't been formally introduced yet. "This is Kale. Violet's friend. He came while you were still in your Pokeball."

Ralts nodded and went over to Kale. She tugged slightly at his pant-leg and he smiled down at her. He stopped tapping his foot and picked her up.

"Hey, little one. I'm Kale." he said softly to her, like someone who spoke to an infant.

She giggled. "I like him."

"You only just met him."

"I only just met you yesterday." she said, cocking a brow. At least I think she did, I couldn't see her eyebrows.

I yawned and Kale turned to look at me. He patted the spot next to him and motioned for me to sit. I did just that.

I like being in the company of others and don't like being left out so don't you dare judge me.

I lied down and my eyes started closing.

It felt like I had only been asleep for a few minutes before I heard someone else coming into the room. I felt Kale shift on the bed next to me.

"Where have you been?" I heard him say. I opened my eyes to see who it was he was talking to.

Violet stood by the door and dumped the packets of...things she had bought on the floor. "I should ask you the same thing."

He just shrugged slightly and half-smiled at her. Judging by Violet's reaction, that simple move could get him out of any situation. She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

She pulled away and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What's in your pocket?"

Kale tapped his chin with his forefinger in mock thought. "Mmm... What is in my pocket?"

Violet just stood there with her arms folded.

"Fine," he said with a laugh, "just close you're eyes."

She looked at him suspiciously but did what he said.

"Hold out your hands."

She unfolded her arms and cupped her hands.

Kale deposited a small round object in her hands. Seemed like a Pokeball to me. "Open your eyes."

**Yay, you did read the bold. Okay so here's what I wanted to tell you:**

**as you've probably realized, Kale gave Violet a Pokeball, but I need your guys' help deciding which Pokemon is in there. I've opened up a poll with the possible choices and I need you guys to please vote which one you want. Please, your vote could mean the difference between a terrible upcoming story or a brilliant piece of written art.**

**Please?**

**Peace out!**


	8. Ultra Ball

**So, I haven't updated in almost a month. And you wouldn't believe how sorry I am for that. To be honest I basically forgot about this story. That and I was waiting to hopefully get you guys to vote. How many people voted? A number between 4 and 6. Yeah, seriously. And that didn't even help since there was a tie between 3 different Pokemon! So I got an expert to decide between them (aka my friend who choose between who looked better)**

**Sigh, and ive also been increasingly busy with my other stories on FictionPress and requests from my army of friends!**

Chapter 7

Violet opened her eyes and squealed in delight, which sent a pink tinge to her face as she realised what she had done. Kale laughed at her and tapped her nose with his finger.

"What is it?" she asked, examining the Pokeball as if she could find out the contents by the outer-shell.

Kale grinned at her. "A Pokeball."

She tossed him an annoyed glance but it fell away when he gave her his half-smile. Damn, it was potent.

"I wonder who is in there?" I said to Ralts.

She shrugged. "Beats me. I just hope it's not mean."

"I must be something strong though."

"What makes you think that?"

"Look at the ball," I gestured at it, well as much as I can gesture at something. I _did_ need all four feet to stand on after all.

The top of the ball was black with a sort of yellow H shape on it. The bottom was white, like most other Pokeballs. _An Ultra Ball._

"Can I open it?" Violet asked nervously.

"It yours Vio, a gift from me to you." Kale told her. "But I suggest that you go outside first."

Violet looked at him suspiciously and turned to Ralts and myself. "Come on, guys. Let's go meet our new friend."

We walked out the Pokecenter with Violet in the lead, eagerly fiddling with the Ultra Ball.

The doors closed behind us with a _click_ of the mechanism inside. The sun was slowly making its decent, casting an orange glow on everything. I soaked up the rays happily until Ralts poked me.

"Hey!" I cast an irritated look at her but she ignored me and pointed at Violet.

Violet was standing on the pavement ahead of us. A gust of wind blew the hair off her back and it waved beautifully in the wind. She threw the Pokeball in the air and it opened with _pop. _A blue bolt of lightning striked the ground and a shape started to form.

Wings, a longish neck, tail, short front arms and strong back legs.

It lifted its head and a cry pierced the air.

Standing before me was an almost completely green Pokemon with diamond shaped wings and a red mask-like thing covering its eyes. It looked at everything around it with an intense gaze.

"A Flygon!" Violet cheered. "Kale. He's beautiful!"

Kale ran a hand through his hair. He mumbled something under his breath that I could barely pick up with my sensitive hearing. "You're beautiful."

"He looks kinda scary." Ralts said while she hid somewhat behind me.

"I'm gonna say hi." I decided and went over to the Flygon.

It looked down at me and flicked its tail in irritation.

I sat down in front of it and gave it a fang-full smile. A sort of warning. I don't care if he's bigger than me, I was Violet's first Pokemon. "My name is Fennekin." I introduced myself.

"Flygon," he bowed his head at me, a gesture of understanding. He noticed my warning and accepts it- to put it simply. "Who is that one?"

I looked behind me at Ralts. "That is Ralts. She thinks you're scary."

Ralts stomped her foot and a pink tinge coated her cheeks. "I do not!"

Flygon laughed deep in his chest. "You two are but children."

"So?" Ralts and I said in unison.

**So, yeah. A Flygon. Whoa...**

**Peace out!**


	9. Gym Battle

**Hey guys...so yeah...you know what, I'm not even gonna give you any excuses.**

**Unfortunately I'm also gonna be gone for quite some time now since I'm writing exams so updating won't happen often if at all. But to compensate for my lack of updates, I've given you an extra long chapter! Yay! So hope ya'll enjoy!**

Chapter 8

_**Violet's View**_

This was the day, I told myself, the day where I would win a Badge.

So it was a few days after Kale gave me Flygon that he thought that I was ready to take on the gym leader, Viola. I'd seen her around town, mostly walking around and taking pictures with a very expensive-looking camera. She often went into the forest or nearby Routes.

I'd chosen Fennekin to be my main force in the Gym Battle, partly because he was my first Pokemon and also because, in Kale's words, "Bugs shall crumble before the mighty flames of Fire's heart!". I'm not sure where that came from but it was damn funny when he randomly blurted it out when we were walking in the streets- my guess was that he wasn't a hundred percent sober.

Anyway so I entered the Gym and was greeted by a chubby man in a butler's uniform. And many beautiful photographs lining the walls. Kale wished me good luck and I slid down the pole onto a huge spider's web. My first thought was "How big must this Galvantula be?" but I pulled my thoughts away onto matters more important. Battling.

My first opponent went down with ease. Fennekin was just too powerful for the young Trainer. My second opponent went down pretty much the same way. My third was more of a challenge but Fennekin managed to level up during the battle and wiped out my opponent's Pokemon.

Needless to say that I was incredibly proud of my little fox.

I made my way to the last of my opponents, Viola.

She stood up proudly on the little platform, looking over the rest of the Gym.

"Oh joy! Another trainer has come for their first Badge!" she said. It didn't sound as sarcastic as her words might suggest. In fact she actually sounded happy to be the lowest-ranking Gym Leader in the whole region.

She clapped her hands and picked up her camera. The flash blinded me momentarily when she took an unexpected picture. I shook my head to clear my eyes of black spots before looking back at Viola, who stood with a grin on her face. "Before we begin, may I ask your name?" she asked me.

"I'm Violet, and this is my little Fennekin." I introduced us. Fennekin was sitting happily on my shoulder, trying to look as regal as possible before his biggest opponent yet.

Viola lifted an eyebrow. "Fire huh?" she shook her head. "This will be fun! Go Surskit!"

With that she threw a Pokeball and a blue Pokemon with four legs and a yellow top appeared. It didn't look intimidating at all. _Water-bug?_

Fennekin made a move to jump down my shoulder but I stopped him. "You sure?" I asked him.

Fennekin looked at Surskit and nodded. I could feel him heating up in anticipation of the battle.

"All right then. Fennekin, I choose you!"

He jumped off my shoulder and landed squarely in the centre of the battlefield. He took on a fighting stance and glared at the Surskit, making in cower in fear slightly.

I felt my palms sweating from nervousness but tried to focus. I took a deep breath. "Use Ember!"

"Surskit, dodge!"

Fennekin growled in frustration as the small spider dodged his attack.

"Don't worry about it! Use Flame Charge!" I shouted to Fennekin.

This time Viola's Surskit wasn't fast enough and it was hit head-on by the attack. It swayed where it stood before collapsing on the ground.

"Don't give up Surskit!" Viola shouted. Her Pokemon acted almost immediately and got right back up. "All right! Quick Attack!"

"Ember again!"

"Bubble!"

"Scratch!"

Surskit lay down on the ground, wounded and tired. I felt bad for it but I couldn't feel symphony for my opponent. I captured my breath and called out one last move to Fennekin. "Flame Charge!"

Fennekin ran across the field to Surskit, flames gathering all around him until Fennekin reached the spider. It flew across the field to Viola's feet where it lay limply. Finally fainted.

Viola looked down at her Pokemon before smiling sadly. "Good job, little guy." she said to it before returning it safely to its Pokeball. She looked back up at me. "Well done but I still have one more left." she winked. "Vivillion, you're up!"

Viola threw the ball and a big butterfly-like Pokemon came out. Its wings were mostly pink with speckles of white and blue. _Flying type._

"Ready Fennekin?" I asked him.

The little fox nodded, determination written in his eyes.

I smiled to myself before shouting the words that I knew would make Fennekin really pissed: "Fennekin, return!"

At whiplash speed, he turned to look at me with shock and anger in his eyes. I picked him up in my arms and deposited him on my shoulder. It was no secret that he didn't like what I was doing. I choose the second Pokeball I had with me and threw it out on the battlefield. Blue light struck the ground and Ralts popped out. She looked surprised from being chosen.

I gave her a warm smile and she smiled back. She turned to the Vivillion.

I took a deep breath before shouting out my command to Ralts. "Use Hidden Power!"

I dimly registered Fennekin's shock to my words as Ralts opened her mouth to release a sparking ball of electricity at the now trembling Vivillion. It fell down to the ground in a cloud of dust.

I smiled to myself. My plan was working just as it should. "Ralts, come back! Fennekin," I looked at him. "your time to shine again, buddy."

At first both Pokemon were confused but Ralts caught on and ran over to stand by my side while Fennekin jumped off my shoulder back onto the battlefield.

Vivillion slowly got back up into the air but only just.

Viola shouted something at it but it couldn't move very fast.

"Fennekin, Flame Charge!"

He obeyed happily, running up to his opponent and hitting it square on with a fiery- and painful- attack. The butterfly fell to the ground, unable to get back up again.

**Whoa, that was quite long wasn't it? Anyway...**

**Peace out!**


	10. Powerful

**Hey guys, so I'm finally back and with a new update! Yay! Thankfully my exams are over for this term and there's no doubt in my mind that I failed my Art exam. Even the teachers fawned over it when walking past. And of course my English Assay which I must say was pretty damm awesome *flips hair over shoulder. Onwards!**

Chapter 9

I watched with big eyes as Vivillion fell to the ground. I could still smell the smoke of my attack lingering in the air. I stood frozen in time as the world seemed to slow around me. I couldn't stop the massive grin on my face from spreading as realisation crept in on me.

I had defeated the Gym Leader.

Me, your average little 'cute' Fire starter.

I suddenly felt the strange urge to jump high up and rejoice in my victory. And I did. I understand if you think that I should actually feel bad about me almost killing a little butterfly but really I was happy that he had fainted. Despite its appearance, that Vivillion was a pompous prick too far stuck up in its own ego to care that 'a simple-minded peasant' like myself could actually beat it. But it wasn't only me that helped in that battle, was it...

"Ralts!" I turned and looked at her, a smile still on my face. She looked up at me in response. "Why didn't you tell me you know Hidden Power?-or that it's Electric type?"

She shrugged and gave me a small smile. I looked up to Violet who held her arms out for me and had a grin matching mine. I ran towards her eagerly but stopped half way because I suddenly felt frozen in place.

My limbs felt stiff and I couldn't get them to move. A slight ache started in my chest but no pain came from it. The ache spread but with it came a small trail of what felt like power. I tried to reach forward to grab it, an internal struggle. The power came closer and closer, almost in my reach. All I needed was an inch and I had it. I felt myself brush against it and it overcame me. I blinked against the bright light assaulting my eyes.

My whole being felt like it had shifted and changed. I felt as though someone had pulled on me until I was past my limit.

Then I opened my eyes and looked down.

I was at least two feet higher than before I closed my eyes. Was someone holding me up? No, I couldn't feel anyone there. I took a step forward but immediately I fell down, tripping over my own two feet. Wait? _Two_ feet. I walk on all fours last time I checked.

I tried propping myself up only to look down at my hands. White fur covered them whereabouts, when looking down, my legs had black fur. My torso was a nice yellow-orange. My chest was white leading up my neck and I assume on my face- since I can't see myself.

I managed to stand up on my feet, struggling with my balance. I felt the tip of my tail swish on the ground. Looking behind me, I saw a large stick poking out of my fur. I pulled it out and felt the heat surrounding it.

I felt powerful. More so than I ever did.

"Fennekin! You evolved!" I heard Violet's voice filled with joy.

I looked up to see her. I noticed that I wasn't nearly as short now but not nearly as tall as my Trainer. She ran up to me and hugged me. More like _crushed_ me though.

I wrapped my arms back around her, still unsure of the movements required.

She pulled back and she had the biggest smile I have ever seen before on her face. I looked into her eyes and it looked like she had tears in them. She blinked them back before going back to crush me again.

Comprehension clouded my mind when it finally settled that I had in fact evolved. I felt a huge grin spreading on my own face and I couldn't stop the bubbly feeling inside me. No longer was I small, no longer was I _cute, _for now, I had evolved.

No longer was I Fennekin- the Fire starter of the Kalos region- small and underly powerful.

I was Braixen.

**Firstly I would like to say, how does comprehension cloud your mind? But I guess that's my fault for putting it on there.**

**Secondly, how you guys like little Fennekin now? At first I was gonna keep the Pokemon un-evolved but I guess it suits this story and where's it to lead up to. And besides, when I first beat that Gym my own Fennekin evolved and I was like "Asdfdvhgdbbj... I cant even..."**

**Peace out!**


	11. Meeting Again

**Hey little ones! So this update came really fast because I had already written most of it out and I thought that I'd give you it now instead of making you wait again.**

**I've also been in a writing frenzy lately because I'm excited! I managed to get a few tickets for One Direction for the 29 of March next year in the FNB Stadium in South Africa! I'm so excited because I get to go with my friends to a concert some of us have been waiting for like four years (they've been Directioners much longer than I have). Anyway I just needed to share that :)**

Chapter 10

_**Violet's View**_

I was so proud of Fennekin- I mean Braixen. I don't think that I've ever been happier. My eyes were even tearing up in joy.

After he had evolved, Viola congratulated myself and Braixen. She handed over a small Bug Badge and shooed us out of the Gym, complaining since she had to heal her Pokemon before she went out to take some photos of the surrounding gardens. I eagerly made my way through the streets to the Pokecenter.

I looked over my shoulder at Braixen walking and chatting to Ralts. I felt sad that Flygon wasn't here to enjoy this moment. Kale had insisted that I leave him behind because he was just to powerful for me to handle and Flygon might not want to listen to my commands. He _did_ seem like something hard to control though. Flygon probably has mush more experience with battling than I.

I rounded a corner when the Pokecenter came into sight. I smiled up at it, thinking of how proud Kale was going to be with me. Unfortunately I wasn't looking at where I was going and crashed into someone, sending to the ground.

I rubbed the back of my head before noticing who it was I had so blindly walked into. It was Kyleene. "We should stop meeting like this." I smiled at her.

Her stunning grey eyes locked onto me and recognition spread on her face. "Yeah," she numbly nodded. "I'm sorry."

I gave her a strange look. "Why are you apologizing? _I_ ran into _you_."

She shrugged. I noticed that her dress hadn't been cleaned of the spill I accidently had on her yet.

I stood up from the ground and offered her my hand. She looked up at me before carefully taking it- like it was an Arboc she was handling.

She lifted herself to her feet and winced slightly when she put weight on her one leg. I looked down and saw that her leg was grazed and red and bleeding slightly. I immediately went into super-caring mode.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay? You're bleeding! I'm so sorry! Does it hurt? Can you walk? It looks sore! Do you need help?" I spoke fast to her.

She looked frightened from my random outbrust and tried backing up slightly. I held onto her hand tightly so she hadn't run away again.

"Please can I help? I've already messed all over your dress and now I've caused you to hurt yourself." I almost pouted at her.

She watched my face for a few moments before sighing reluctantly. "Fine, just help me to the Pokecenter."

"Yay!" I said before turning serious. "Where's your Zorua? Didn't you have one last time?"

Kyleene smiled up at me. She gestured towards her bag she had slung over one shoulder. As if on cue, a cute little dark fox poked its head out of the bag. It looked around the street with mild interest before noticing Braixen and Ralts. "Zor?" it spoke to them.

"Braixen!"

"Ralts."

It was interesting to watch how Pokemon communicated with each other using their names or various grunts or roars.

I gave Kyleene's hand a small pull before leading her towards the Pokecenter. My Pokemon gladly followed, taking to Zorua as they did. I walked straight into the Pokecenter, waving a hello to nurse Joy behind the counter. I headed up stairs to my room, ignoring protests from Kyleene because I wasn't headed for the First-Aid room. I opened the door with a small key and, dragging Kyleene behind me, went into my and Kale's room. The room was warm and Kale sat in a chair by the window with a book in his hand. His hair looked wet and there was a slight smell of soap. He must of just had a shower, I thought.

I walked over to one of the beds in the room and sat Kyleene down. "Braixen, could you close the door for me?" I asked over my shoulder.

Kale gave me a shocked expression. "Braixen?"

I nodded, trying to contain myself in front of Kyleene. "Yeah, he evolved."

Kale set down his book and walked over to me. He picked me up by the waist and spun me around in a circle. "I'm so proud of you, Vio!" his wet hair tickled my nose and he laughed.

I laughed along with him but lightly hit his shoulder to put me down. He did do but kept an arm around my waist. "Who's this?" he gestured at Kyleene.

"This is Kyleene. I crashed into her and she hurt her knee. I feel bad because I also caused this spill on her pretty dress so I brought her here to help her." I explained to him.

"I'll go get the First Aid kit, you wait here." Kale said, sounding a little stern and commanding. He set me down on the opposite bed and quietly left the room.

Kyleene looked around the room nervously. I sighed. "Sorry I just brought you here. I just don't like people getting hurt because of me." I ran a hand through my long locks of raven.

She just nodded at me.

I thought of different topics to battle the silence in the room. "Does Zorua want to come out of your bag and sit on the bed instead?" I asked.

Her eyes brightened before turning around to free Zorua. The little Pokemon jumped out the bag and stretched before yawning. I felt something behind me and looked to find Ralts settling on the sheet behind me. My head turned to Braixen- who walked over to the window to stare out. I noted that he was now tall enough to see out of it without climbing about on the chair.

The door opened and Kale walked back in, holding a biggish white box with a red cross on it. He set it down on a little table near the window, giving Braixen a rub on the head as he did so. Braixen smiled at him before looking back out the window.

"Violet, could you run out and get Kyleene and myself an ice-cream?" Kale suddenly asked.

Both of us turned to look at him.

"I'll pay?" he offered.

I sighed, knowing that this was just a way to get me out and away. "Sure but don't worry about the money. You can pay me back another day." I gave Kyleene a friendly smile before giving Kale a warning one. "I'll be back in fifteen minutes." I stood up from the bed and walked out. Ralts pulled my pants leg and I picked her to settle her on my shoulder. I closed the door to the room and went in search of an ice-cream shop, Ralts resting on my shoulder.

I wonder what Kale could possibly want with Kyleene? I know that he won't hurt her and I'm sure they haven't met before so what could it possibly be? I pondered these thoughts, walking down the streets.

**And guys I'm also now going to accept OCs! So if anyone wants me to feature a character in my story please supply the following and send it to me via PM:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Pokemon:**

**General appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Please note that this is for _Trainers_ not Pokemon. Act quickly because I'm only accepting the first 5!**

**Peace Out!**


	12. Kale's Secrets

**Helloz guys. So I'm back with a new chapter!**

**I don't really have much to say other than thanks for all you you read, follow and favourite this story. I recently hit 2,000 views! Thank you so much!**

Chapter 11

Kale opened the white bag and the smell of bandages and disinfectant filled the room. I looked away from my observation of the streets below and turned to Zorua. She was nice enough, just a little sassy and some attitude. Ralts seemed to like her though so I didn't say anything. The little fox was laid down on the bed next to her Trainer, who looked a bit uneasy.

"Is your Trainer okay?" I asked.

Zorua nodded. "Yep, she's just not used to talking to people."

"But she's not talking." I pointed out.

"Kyleene not used to people in general." Zorua shrugged. "Why are we here though? Kyleene told me that we were going back to the gardens to practice today. And this," she looked around the room. "isn't the gardens."

"Violet ran into her just now and brought her here to clean her up.".

Zorua made a small 'oh' noise. Her ears flicked back and she turned to look at Kale. He was walking towards Kyleene with a wet cloth. He went on one knee in front her and dabbed softly on the small cuts. Kyleene winced slightly but remained still while her cleaned her knee.

"Violet didn't really introduce me but my name is Kale." he gave her his half-smile. She nodded but kept quiet. Kale paused his cleaning to look up at her tan face. "I won't hurt you, ya know. You can talk." he went back down to her knee. "Tell you what, I'll tell you a bit about me and you tell me a bit about yourself. Hows that sound?" She nodded. "Okay, well, my name is Kale Joseph. I'm eighteen years old and I'm travelling with my friend Violet."

Kyleene took a deep breath. "My name is Kyleene Antuenet. I'm thirteen and I'm here to train with Zorua for the Gym."

Kale reached up and ruffled her hair. "See, that wasn't so bad."

She squirmed away from his hand and tried to fix her short brown curls. "Why is your hair so long?" she asked him, all hints of shyness gone.

He ran a hand through his own dark hair. It shimmered slightly from the water droplets. "I go around a lot and usually don't have time to cut it. Besides," he shrugged. "Violet said she liked it long like this."

"Why did you send her to get ice-creams?"

Kale sighed. "She doesn't handle well with any sort of injury and I'd rather not let her sit here while I help you."

A moment of silence passed between them before Kyleene spoke up. "Do you like her?"

"Who? Violet? Of course I like her, she's my friend after all." he scoffed.

"No, I mean do you _like_ like her?"

Kale stared up at her, studying her facial features until he seemed to reach a conclusion. He stood up from the ground and went back over to the first Aid kit. "What makes you think that?" he asked, not looking back at her.

I caught his eye for a second and it looked almost hurt.

"Its the way you picked her up and spun her round, how you talk to her and talk _about_ her. It seems you _like_ like her." she emphasised her observation with a smug grin.

Kale sighed. His hands stopped fiddling in the First Aid kit and came to rest on the table. He leaned over and chuckled to himself. It seemed fairly odd if you ask me. I don't think I'll ever understand humans. He stood straight back up and reached over to scratch my chin. _They still have their uses, _I thought as he reached a particular place that made me feel like wagging my tail.

He stared at me with his steely eyes and seemed to being thinking of something. I squinted, trying to find out what it could possibly be by his eyes alone. A rumble started in his chest and he laughed lightly.

"To tell you the truth, I do _like_ like her. But she's into someone else." Kale finally admitted, not even looking at Kyleene but instead fixed his attention on the streets outside the window.

The sun was slowly setting, giving everything an orange glow. The streetlights outside were one-by-one switching on. People outside began their trip home with hast, eager to get home for some food and their families.

"Who does she like then?" Kyleene's voice drew Kale and I from the window.

His eyes hardened, becoming slightly intimidating from the dying light behind him. "Someone who'd I rather not speak about with you."

Kyleene's face became fearful and she cowered where she sat. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

His eyes softened slightly and he sighed. He turned back to the kit and took out some bandages. "Just please don't bring that up again." he said sadly.

"He's very interesting." Zorua suddenly spoke when Kale went back to bandage Kyleene's knee.

"What makes you say that?" I asked her.

She gave me a look that said 'like you don't already know'.

I shot her one back that said 'no, I really don't'.

She sighed. "This one understands us." she gestured to Kale.

I scoffed "That's not true. Humans can't understand Pokemon."

"Why don't you ask him?" Zorua challenged me.

Kale stood up from the ground yet again and started packing up the kit. "Do you really understand us?" I asked him, which must just sound like a weird noise to humans.

He smiled at me and winked. He lifted a finger to his lips before going back to the kit.

I wore a shocked expression and Zorua puffed up her chest like 'told you so'.

**Yay, so a bit about Kale has been revealed.**

**And just a heads up, the next couple of chapters will be in _Violet's View_ so you won't get as much in sight to Braixen's thoughts for a while.**

**Also thanks for the ocs you guys sent in, they will be appearing soon!**

**Peace out!**


	13. Rightness

**Hey guys! Look, a new chapter and so soon too!**

**Truth is I've already written out this one and another two so I'd thought I'd post it now.**

Chapter 12

_**Violet's View**_

"Which one would you like, Ralts?"

She lifted one sleeved arm and pointed at the Peacha Berry ice-cream.

"Good choice." I smiled at her and placed the order.

The cashier handed us five ice-creams, each a different flavour and colour. Ralts took the Pecha from my hands. I had chosen the Roseli Berry while I ordered Kale the Tanga Berry, Braxien the Kasib Berry and Kyleene the Cheri Berry. They all looked so good and I couldn't wait to start on mine. But my hands were full so I'd have to wait until I got back to the room. I hoped that Kale was done with Kyleene because, honestly, I don't think I'd like to watch while Kale helped her.

Ralts and I walked out the café, the little bell on the door jingling merrily. It was sunset already. Hopefully I'd be back before it was completely dark. I quickened my pace to the Pokecenter.

I opened the door to our room and stepped in to see Kyleene with a bandage on her knee, Kale packing away the kit and Braixen who looked like someone was killed right in front of him. Ralts called to him from my shoulder and he turned to her with a face that read shock.

"Got the ice-creams," I said.

Kale looked over his shoulder at me and gave me his half-smile. He walked over and took an ice-cream from my hand. "Tanga?" he asked.

I nodded. "I still remember." I handed Kyleene the Cheri. "I guesed what you might like so I got you Cheri. You do eat Cheri right?"

She gratefully took it and nodded with a happy smile on her face. I smiled back, it was just so contagious. Finally I went over to Braixen who gave me a strange look and made a questioning noise. I furrowed my brow. "Sorry, little one. I don't understand what you're saying." I said to him while handing over the Kasib. Kale gave a chuckle behind me. "What's so funny?" I asked, hand on a cocked hip with the other one holding my ice-cream.

He shrugged. "Nothing, just you."

"Oh really?" I said with a playful grin.

"Yep. You're the funniest person I've ever met. Besides myself of course." he took a challenging step forward.

"A little cocky today aren't we?" I also took a step forward. We were close now, my chest almost touching his.

His playful smirk suddenly fell away, leaving a gazed expression. He stared into my eyes and I felt as if I couldn't look away. His hand reached up and tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear. His touch felt hot against my cheek and I felt a strange feeling, a feeling of longing. A feeling that I wanted more than just that simple touch.

I leaned into his hand, pressing it against my cheek. His thumb gently stroked where my eyelashes lay when I blink. He started leaning forward, coming closer and closer. I closed my eyes and awaited him but he stopped and I opened my eyes again to stare into his. His face was mere centimetres from mine. I could feel his hot breath on my lips.

"I shouldn't be doing this." he whispered to himself.

"Kale?" his eyes perked up. "Kiss me."

I stood up to close the gap. My eyes closed again and I felt a heat on my lips. I brushed his only for a moment before he pulled me closer and our lips came together. It was soft and he tasted of ice-cream. My free hand reached up and came to lay on his chest. I felt his heartbeat underneath my hand, it was rapid but soothing. It just felt so...right kissing him. My mind didn't register that this was Kale; my best friend for nine years. All I knew was this was Kale; the person I've wanted to kiss for so long but didn't realize it.

His hand moved down from my cheek to my neck and shoulder, where it rest lazily while his other hand came to sit just above my hip. Both hands added to my warmth and rightness of this. Wait, both hands? Where's his ice-cream?

I reluctantly pulled away from his sweet lips and stared up into his eyes. Our breaths were a bit laboured but that was all. "Where's your ice-cream?" I asked.

He chuckled slightly under his breath. "I'm surprised you didn't ask where Kyleene was first."

I blushed slightly from realization came that I was kissing Kale in front of an innocent child. I stepped away from Kale's hands and searched the room for Kyleene. She wasn't even in the room. "Where is she?"

He ran a hand through his now dry hair. "I told her to go home and give my ice-cream to her mum."

Relief flooded my mind before I started blushing to my roots. I had just kissed Kale, and I had literally asked him to. Oh Gosh. I hope I didn't ruin our friendship now because of that. I mean, it just sort of happened... We were just friends right?

_But it felt so right_.

"Violet?" Kale's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?" I couldn't look in his eyes, not now.

"I'm meeting some friends tomorrow. I was wondering if you would like to come with? I'm sure they would want to meet and battle you." it was evident that he didn't want to speak about what just happened. Good, didn't want to speak about it either.

I cleared my throat, trying to look cheerful. "Yeah, I'd love to meet your friends."

**So what'cha think? They kissed! Yay!**

**And next chapter Violet will meet Kale's friends but who are they?**

**See you then ;)**

**Peace out!**


	14. New Faces

**Hey guys! What's this? Another chapter on the same day? Yes, because you all deserve!**

**And to everyone who sent me their ocs, this is your chapter!**

**Onwards!**

Chapter 13

_**Violet's View**_

The next day I found myself walking along the street with Braixen by my side and my bag of belongings on my back. We planned on leaving just after meeting Kale's friends so all our stuff was packed and the keys for the room was handed over.

I was excited to meet Kale's friends, since he never speaks about them when he's with me. It makes sense I guess since I don't really talk about _my_ friends around _him. _It just feels weird talking about one friend to another.

Kale seemed loads more excited than I was feeling though. He lead the way for Braixen and myself. His mood seemed so much better than the whole time spent in this town, well, except for a few moments...

We were close to the café where Kale said they would be waiting. I felt nervousness bubbling in my stomach and wild thoughts cropped up in my head. _What if they don't like me? What if Kale leaves me to go with them? What if they challenge me but I lose? _I shook them out of my head, focusing on my walking and the corner we were taking.

The café came into sight when I rounded the corner. It looked quite nice, with potted plants lining the sides and little white chairs and tables stood outside. I caught a whiff of coffee in the air. My mouth started watering from the delicious taste, and I decided that when we sit down, I'll order a cup.

Kale lead me to the furthest side of the café where sat three boys, all about our age. (1) One sat looking at the other two while they chatted and laughed. He had dark spiky hair and a blue hoodie unzipped to reveal a shirt and a sliver cross necklace that I could see glittering in the sun-light. (2) Another had blue jeans and an orange shirt with strange wrist cuffs around his arms. A Lucario over-coat was on the back of his chair. (3) The last one and dirty blonde hair that looked like he hadn't combed it and was laughing loudly at some comment he had just made. A cup of coffee stood steaming in front of each of them.

Kale approached them with a huge grin on his face. Stepping up to their table, all their eyes turned to him.

"Dude, finally!" the one with the wrist cuffs spoke happily.

The one with the messy hair stood up and clapped Kale's shoulder. "No time, no see, my friend."

Kale chuckled. "Two weeks hardly seems that long to me."

"Maybe because you've been with her," the one with messy hair suddenly pointed to me and I felt all my nerves freeze.

Kale rolled his eyes and came to stand next to me. "Guys this is Violet. Violet this is guys." he gestured with his arm to include them three.

Messy hair scrambled up to me and hold out his hand for me to shake it. "I'm Alex. Finally nice to meet you. This one," he pointed his thumb at Kale. "talks non-stop about you."

"Don't do that Alex, Kale will kill you." wrist cuffs warned him.

Alex gave him an innocent look. "Whatever are you talking about my dear Victor?"

He rolled his eyes before looking at me. "My name's Victor. And just ignore Alex over here. He's got something wrong with his head and can't keep his thoughts to himself." he said in a joking manner.

Alex whined in protest and began a senseless argument.

"I'm also Victor but just call me Vic." the last one with the dark hair spoke. All eyes turned to him when he spoke.

"Yes, they both have the same names. Weird isn't it?" Alex said, completely dropping his argument with Victor. "But he just call him Vic so we don't get confused. Oh and fun fact, Vic rarely speaks so you just witnessed a once-in-a-lifetime sight!" he stated happily.

"You should brush that." I suddenly said, not really meaning to.

He gave me a funny look. "What do you mean?"

"Your hair. You didn't brush it. And it looks bad." I stated. By now the rest were silent.

He laughed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I should but I really don't like to."

"Why not?" why was I still speaking? They probably think I'm some hair-freak now!

Alex shrugged. "Too much effort. I think I should just cut it really short so I don't have to worry anymore. Besides," he winked "women are better with hair than men."

"Guys, why don't we sit down before chatting about hair habits so our legs don't get tired." Victor suggested.

"Hang on," I said. I turned around to face Braixen, who was watching the boys with a strange expression on his face. "I'm not sure that you'll like just sitting around, so would you like at go explore by yourself for a while? I'll be waiting right here for you."

He looked out across the street before looking back at me and nodding. A smile splayed across my face and I ruffled his fur before sending him off on his way. I had the uttermost confidence that he will be safe and wouldn't do anything wrong. I trusted my Pokemon to handle themselves.

We all took some seats around the table and started talking about random things. It went much better than I thought it would and over-all I enjoyed myself.

They are all really nice and fun to be around. So far I've gathered that Alex was the joker of the group, Victor was the not-too-bright-but-very-loyal one and Vic was the silent one- barely uttering a word besides his introduction.

Kale also enjoyed himself, laughing as they recalled past stories as a group and shared them with me.

I've reached a decision, boys are easier to make friends with than girls- where one has to keep up appearances, speak appropriately and act a certain way before becoming friends. Boys were much simpler.

"Hey Violet," Alex said to me after they had told me about the time Kale had dared Victor to jump in a river and he had but didn't realise that the river was home to an angry Octillery.

I turned to face him, sipping on my honey tea- since Kale wouldn't allow me to drink any caffeine while travelling. He was so protective and considerate to such small little things.

"Can you come with us for a second?" he asked.

I arched a brow but stood up anyway. "I'll be back in a few." I said to Kale before walking away with Alex. He wasn't as tall as Kale, I noted. He was only about an inch taller than me, maybe less. "So what's up?" I asked when we were a distance away. I noticed Vic also walking up to us.

Alex ran a hand through his hair and I resisted the urge to fix it for him. I don't know, maybe I was a hair freak.

"So we kinda had this idea but now we need to ask your permission first." he said. A strange smile coated his expression.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I shifted my weight between my two feet.

"We want to travel with Kale again." Vic spoke. I turned my gaze to look at him. For the first time that day, I noticed the scar on his neck. It must have really hurt to get one like that.

"But we know that he wants to travel with you, so maybe we could all go together." Alex quickly reassured me. I breathed out the breath I didn't realise I've be holding. "So do you mind if we tag along for a while with you guys? I promise we won't listen at night." he winked.

I felt my face grow hot from his statement. "I won't mind, and we don't have that kind of relationship."

He lifted his eyebrow and a smile appeared on his lips. "Oh? So then what kind of relationship _do_ you have?"

"Alex, don't." Vic told him in a quiet voice.

Alex shrugged. "I'm sure it'll happen anyway."

"Are we going to tell Kale?" I asked, trying to move on to a different topic. My face was still quite warm and my mind was filling with weird thoughts. _What kind of relationship do Kale and I have? We've only kissed once, and that was only yesterday. Do I want a better relationship with him? Do I want one at all? How do I even feel about Kale?_

"Earth to Violet." Alex waved his hand by my face. "Do you always get lost in thought like that?"

I was brought out of my trance by his voice. "No, not really." I smiled at him.

"Okay, so let's go tell him the good news."

**Ocs goes as follows:**

**(1) Vic- oc of Sparda17**

**(2) Victor- oc of Wildian**

**(3) Alex- oc of neaucleareactor5**

**Hope you all like the way I've...used your...ideas? Anyway...**

**Peace out!**


	15. Night By The Lake

**Hey guys!**

**Okay to be honest, i'm not Sure if I've already posted today- since its been a really long day for me- but here's a chapter for you anyway!**

**(Oh and to those who prefer Braixen's view instead of Violet's, this is the last of those chapters and will resume regular POV changes again (unless you prefer Violet over Braixen then please leave a review about that))**

Chapter 14

_**Violet's View**_

"Because it's annoying me. Now come sit down." I told Alex sternly.

"But I like it like this." he said, running his hand through his hair.

"Well, I don't. Sit." I pointed to the rock in front of me with the pair of scissors in my hand.

Oh, yes. Today was the day that I just couldn't ignore his hair any longer. I had to do something about it before I started pulling out my own hair. The other boys watched from around the camp fire, ignoring their friend's pleas for help.

It had been three weeks since meeting them and travelling with them. We had passed through Lumiose City a while ago. They didn't want to stay there very long and neither did I. All we did was go see the Professor but to my dismay, he wasn't there. So we left Lumiose City and travelled on. Right now we were camped a few miles outside Camphrier Town.

"No I will not sit down." Alex stubbornly crossed his arms over his chest.

"I-" a buzzing noise coming from my bag turned my attention from him. I gave him a look that said 'I'll get you next time'

I dug around in my bag until I found the source of the buzzing noise. I took out my Holo Caster, clearly confused that some one was calling me at this time of the night. A quick look to my watch said that it was eleven o'clock at night.

I flipped open the Holo Caster and opened up the message.

_No caller ID. "Violet! Don't you know what cell-phones are for? I've been calling you for the last thirty minutes! Now open up your damn phone and answer me!" _A pause. "_And don't you dare use the 'I'm sleeping' card. We both know full well that you won't be sleep asleep right now."_

I smiled to myself. I also know full well who that was. I could make out her voice amongst a crowd of one thousand.

"Who was it?" Victor asked me.

"I don't recognise that voice." Kale said.

"Well, that's probably because you've never met her." I said with a childish grin.

I dug around in my bag some more until my hand found my phone. I've hardly ever used it since starting my adventure. I started it up and stared at the fourteen missed calls and eight messages. I giggled to myself. I texted her back apologising and asking what the problem was.

Her answer was almost immediate.

_The problem, my dear friend, is that u never seem to look at ur phone or answer calls from ur best friend._

_Sorry, _I replied lamely.

_It's all right, u know that I can't hold grudges. Meet me at the lake and bring ur guy friends with u._

I chuckled to myself and slipped my phone into my pocket. I looked around the camp fire at the faces that seemed so confused. Even Braixen, who was sitting next to me, looked confused. His red eyes searched me for any indication of what just happened.

"Guys, I hope you brought your swimming trunks because we are going to the lake." I said. I walked over to my tent and gave them a you'd-better-not-peek look before going inside and donning my swim wear. I grabbed a towel from my bag and went outside again.

The boys were sitting exactly where they were before I went inside. I sighed, not really wanting to give them a reason why to keep it a surprise. "Come on. We don't have all night." I said with a clap of my hands.

Victor tilted his head at me before standing up and removing his shirt. "Might as well do what she says." he shrugged.

Alex also stood up and took off his shirt. "If this gets me out of cutting my hair then I'll do it."

Vic mimicked their movements, tossing his shirt by his tent.

Kale stared at his friends for a moment, disbelief on his face. He looked at me and his signature half-smile appeared. "Stealing my friends from right under my nose huh?" he finally relented and took off his shirt.

There before me stood four boys, topless, and looking like they belonged in a magazine. It was obvious that they all worked out but it showed differently between each of them. Vic was obviously quite strong and muscled but it barely showed on him, his silver cross necklace resting against his bare chest and shining brightly in the fire light. Alex stretched his arms above his head, showing off his slight six pack and biceps. Victor was definitely the most toned. The over coat he normally wore would lead anyone to doubt what was underneath. But it was Kale that caught my attention. He was somewhere between Alex and Victor, with a _very_ interesting V that made me want to lick my lips.

I tore my eyes from them and walked in the direction of the lake. I was suddenly very aware of the fact that I was in my bikini rather than something a bit more concealing. I never really worried about it before but now that was one of the things that clouded my mind.

The lake came into view, with the moonlight shining off of it in beautiful shimmers. A figure sat by the water's edge, staring off at it in thought. The figure turned her head and my eyes locked with those of an emerald so familiar. I was smiling from ear to ear when I finally reached her and she stood up. We hugged tightly and laughed with each other.

"Oh my gosh, Violet. Took ya long enough." Her slight Scottish accent in her voice.

"I know but its so good to see you again Liz. How have you been?" I pulled away from her hug and held her upper arms.

Liz was my ultimate best female friend and also the Grass starter Trainer. She and her Chespin were my first opponents. I've always been envious of her chestnut hair which faded to a honey, and her natural curves that sent many boys her way.

"I've been really good, Chespin evolved! And I caught a Growlithe, who's the cutest thing in existence by the way." she was loud in her speaking, just like she's always been.

I heard someone clear their throat behind me and I realised that I'd forgotten all about the boys and my Braixen. I took a step away from Liz and smiled my apology to them.

"Guys, this is Liz. She's my best friend." I looked back to her. "Liz, this is Victor, Alex, Vic and Kale."

Her eyes lingered on each of them, making them shift under her gaze, until she reached Kale. She walked up to him and stood toe to toe. "So you're the one my little Violet keeps talking about. Well, I have to tell you that if you dare even think about hurting her, I'll cut off your balls and feed them to a pack of pissed Carvanhas."

"Liz!" I was shocked by her words and pulled her arms to get her away from Kale. He visibly paled and took a step back himself.

I turned her so she looked at me. "Kale won't do anything to hurt me. Okay?" I looked her in the eye.

She blinked once at me before hugging me tightly again. "I've missed you so much, Violet!" she laughed.

Liz, always the emotional one. "Come on. Let's go swim." she said to me.

I didn't get a chance to respond because she was pulling me over to the water. "And I see you're also wearing the bikini I got you."

"Yep, and you're wearing the one I got _you_." I looked at the baby blue one piece with a sweetheart neckline and back that went _low_. It had little white ruffels around the neckline that made her breasts look slightly bigger than they actually were. We often went on shopping sprees and I saw the swimsuit close to Liz's birthday. It must of just been fate because it was on sale and exactly the type of thing of thing she would go for.

And sure enough, on my birthday, Liz bought me a purple bikini with white polka dots. This was why we were best friends, we understood each other.

"Isn't the water going to be cold?" I asked when we stopped by the edge.

Liz giggled. "That's part of the fun, silly." And with that she took a deep breath and dived in. She disappeared in the dark water before surfacing a couple feet away.

"Yup, it's definitely cold." she shook her head, sending water droplets everywhere and ran a hand through her incredibly darkened hair. "Why don't you call over the boys? They're just standing there watching us."

I looked over my shoulder at them and back at Liz. "Could you help?"

She smiled at me and climbed out the water. Her wet hair fell over her shoulder and down her back, almost reaching the bottom. She paid no attention to the cool night air on her wet skin as she marched over to Victor and Alex. They were startled when she walked between them and linked her arms with theirs.

Both boys winced at her cold and wet arms but she held on to them tightly. She walked back to the lake with them and effectively pushed them in. Her delighted squeal could be heard when Alex pulled her down with them.

I watched Kale's and Vic's faces as they saw Liz's ways. "I really don't want to do that to you guys, so could you come along without me nagging?" I asked sweetly.

They complied quickly when Liz threatened to come out the water again. Vic walked casually to the edge and looked over. A sudden spray of water and Vic was dragged under by Liz.

You can probably guess by now that Liz doesn't like people who don't compete in her version of fun.

They surfaced again with Liz laughed loudly with her arms around Vic's neck. He tried prying her off but she was having too much fun and took him under again. I laughed at Liz's unusual tactics and came to wear Vic was previously standing. Kale stood next to me with a grin on his face.

"Your friend is definitely...different."

"I heard that!" Liz shouted at him when she resurfaced with a dazed looking Vic. This time it was Vic to take her down into the dark waters.

I laughed again and looked at Kale. "Come on let's-" my foot took a wrong step and I found myself falling back. Kale tried catching me but he too slipped and we fell together into the cold water.

I felt warm arms wrap around me and I came up to the surface. Kale came up with me and we took one look at each other before bursting into laughter.

The water was extremely cold but none of us noticed while we were playing around and splashing each other. Alex and Victor were also having fun, having swimming races and who-can-go-the-longest-without-breathing-underwater challenges. Vic and Liz had long since disappeared somewhere and I wouldn't be surprised if they were having their own fun. Although Vic didn't strike me as someone like that. Oh well.

The night was spent like that, each playing around like a bunch of teenagers. I hadn't had that much fun in years. Eventually though we were all blue lipped and shivering so we got out and walked back to camp. We crawled up in our towels and fell asleep by the dying camp fire. Braixen was already at camp when we returned. He wasn't the type to play around in the lake and had stayed there. My little Pokemon.

I had such strange dreams that night. A small pink Pokemon flying around and enjoying itself.

_Mew..._

**This is also my longest chapter by far in case you haven't noticed.**

**Okay, so I know that there's a lot going on at the moment with the introduction of so many new characters but I needed to get that over and done with so I could continue with the story.**

**Also, if you are wondering what Liz's hair might look like, google Zoella and look at the pics. Its so prettttttyyyyyyyyy!**

**And lastly, I bid you all good night because my eyelids feel so heavy after all that eyeliner and mascara my friend forced upon me ;P**

**Peace Out!**


	16. Council

**Dear Readers, I would like to express my sincerest apologies for the longest wait ever for a new chapter...**

**But no, like seriously I'm so sorry. A lot has been going on in my life in the last month and I had little time to write.**

**But now I'm back and with more updates- the next few chapters have already been written so all I need to do is post them! Yay! **

**Onwards!**

Chapter 15

_Unknown P.O.V_

I stood before the Council, eagerly awaiting their words. Well, as eager as one can get when the very thought of something so stupid as the Council has complete and utter control over what you can and cannot do. They say they're for the higher good but how is this good? Everyone is equal and we didn't need their help before, but according to them I was marked 'mentally disabled' and 'in desperate need of medical attention'. I personally think that they are all just afraid of others rising higher than them in power. But what could I possibly know, right?

They whispered among themselves, casting angry glances my way. Everyone except the Leader, who was sitting staring at me, completely ignoring the rest. I swear, even if I don't believe in this, the Leader was made for this role. He was the only one who tried thinking out the box and wasn't power hungry.

"_What proof do you have of this?" _He spoke in a booming voice, causing everyone else to stop their mutterings and turn their attention to Him.

"_I have personally watched over them and will base my word upon it." _I said.

"_He has no cause to lie to us, Sire." _my brother, my only ally in this Council, spoke out.

Many eyes looked at him in disgust and anger.

"_Yes, I know that." _the Leader spoke wisely, still staring at me as if He could gain information in my expression alone. Maybe He could, I didn't know how far His powers range. _"But what makes you think that he will forever be truthful? It is no secret that your brother will do whatever is necessary to follow out these Legends of myth. Maybe he will resort to lying if it means returning to Kalos with my approval."_

I blinked my eyes. _"I would never do such a thing unless the situation ultimately calls for it, and even then it would only be under a life or death scenario. I pride myself on my honesty."_

I heard a few mummers of agreement from those I have personally dealt with in previous years. Maybe I could sway enough of them on to my side. Although the chances of that happening were very slim.

"_But, my Lord, little is known about this myth. How can we be sure that it is carried out correctly by one such as him? I have many resources and none have even heard of this myth of Legend." _another one spoke out. My chances were getting smaller and smaller with each passing comment.

The Leader showed no signs of have hearing him, He just continued to stare at me. Chatter started up once again in the Council with the Leader seeming to not notice or care.

"_I have reached a decision." _He proclaimed. All voices were silenced immediately. _"I grant you permission to continue in your search, but be warned that if anything were to happen than I will have no power in which to help you with." _

Shouts of protests, glares being shot around the room, large noises from crumbling egos. I smiled to myself. As much as I distaste this Council and what it stands for, I respect the Leader and would follow Him into battle in it was needed.

"_Thank you. I'll be on my way then." _I bowed to Him and quietly left the hall, leaving the Council to its petty arguments.

"_Brother, I must speak with you."_ my brother approached me.

"_Aren't you supposed to be in there with the rest of the Council?"_ I asked him, gesturing back from where I came.

He shook his head. _"I was dismissed by the Leader. The remaining Council are arguing amongst themselves so I asked to be absent from such things."_

"_Oh, so what is it that you need? I have limited time and must return to Kalos soon."_

"_It is about this region, Kalos. I have gone there myself and it is a very dangerous place to be- especially because of the Legends."_

"_What of the Legends, brother?" _this was new news.

"_They're frozen, brother. They haven't breathed in a millennia. There is no knowing what they will do if they wake to find a foreign Legend in their territory. They aren't tame. They won't understand how we've evolved from the primal beasts we once were to this time of peace and prosperity." _he explained.

A small grin tugged at the corner of my mouth. _"We, brother? I don't remember you being there during the days when the rest of us fought for land. You seem to be the youngest of us all, or am I mistaken?"_

He rolled his eyes. _"I gained your memories, remember brother? And you seem to have had enough for two people anyway."_

I shrugged. _"I get bored staying in one place after a while."_

"_Just be mindful of that place. You will be all alone there without any of us to help you if you get into trouble. Oh, and brother?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Don't get go get caught by some random Trainer again, okay?"_

I laughed. _"I won't this time. Farewell, brother."_

"_Farewell."_

**Oohhh, mysterious...**

**Peace out!**


	17. Humans

**Hey guys, I'm here again and with another longish chapter.**

**A few of you caught onto what I did in the last chapter but I'm not saying anything. Make your own guesses to where this story is gonna go. I've already planned out almost everything and not to mention that I've already typed out up to chapter 22- just need to post them at regular intervals.**

**Anywayz, little one...**

Chapter 16

I'll never understand humans or why they do things.

Like for example, Violet and the others had come back very late last night. They had been dripping wet and shivering and muttering curses about the cold to each other but it was their fault- they had gone out to the lake to splash about in the cold water. If they knew that they were going to be cold then why did they do it?

All through the night I had kept the camp fire going to keep them warm and not die of hypothermia. I guess it was just some instinct for my Trainer and the ones she cared about. But it was still a very stupid thing to do.

They were slowly waking up though, each grumbling about the hard ground. Yet again their fault. Why didn't they sleep in their tents?

Violet showed no signs of waking up while the others gradually wiped the sleep from their eyes. I wasn't worried about my Trainer, I could hear her breathing and see the rise and fall of her chest.

Kale was the first to wake up fully. His eyes scanned the camp and the people around it. I felt uncomfortable when his gaze landed on me.

Ever since discovering his secret, I had been quiet- barely talking and keeping my distance. This human was unlike the rest and I instinctively knew that he could only be trouble. Maybe I was paranoid but better safe than sorry.

Kale moved his eyes from me to Violet. He stood up and came to kneel by her side. A smile curved onto his lips and he swept some hair from her face.

"Kale!" a shout stopped him and he walked away from Violet. One of the humans, Alex I believe, was walking to Kale with a bottle in his hand. "I am never following your girlfriend in the middle of the night again!"

Kale chuckled. "Then why did you?"

Alex brought the bottle to his lips and took a sip. "Hate this stuff," he said under his breath. Yet another reason why I didn't understand humans. If he didn't like the contents of that bottle then why was he drinking it? "Because she threatened to cut my hair, dude."

Kale chuckled again and looked around. "Do you know where Vic is?" he asked.

Alex shook his head. "Haven't seen him since last night. Disappeared with Liz I think."

"You don't think they..." Kale trailed off.

"What? Screwed? Vic isn't that kind of person." Alex said. "But now I'm interested. Where have they gone?"

Kale ran a hand through his hair. "Vic will have to come back sometime. He left all his stuff here. We'll ask him then."

"Wake me up when he gets here. I'm going to go sleep." he looked at Violet sleeping on the floor. "You might want to put her in her tent too. It doesn't look very comfortable there." he said and turned to go into his tent, tripping over a slumbering Victor in the process.

Victor just rolled over and crawled to his tent.

Another thing, all they did was swim around at night and sleep on the floor, its not like they fought off a horde of Metagross. Why were they complaining so much? Have they no endurance?

Kale sighed at his friends and turned back to Violet. Her sleeping form was curled up in a ball, trying to fend off the cold. I mean seriously, anything wrong with at least a towel to keep you warm and dry? They returned with towels, fell asleep with towels, but what do they go and do? Kick off the towel in their sleep!

Kale looked at me. "Do you know where he is?"

"I haven't seen Vic since you left, but he can't be far. His scent is still in the area." I sniffed the air. "He's coming closer." I sniffed again. "With another human, female."

He sighed. "At least he hasn't abandoned us. How far?"

"Another ten minutes judging by how slow they're going." I replied.

He looked back to Violet but still spoke to me. "I'm surprised you don't find it weird that I can understand you."

"No, its very weird and I'm still confused on how its even possible but not ever speaking just because you're here isn't exactly going to answer any of my questions."

He raised an eyebrow. "What kind of questions?"

"Like how." I said.

"That's very vague, you know. But I'll try anyway." he looked thoughtful for a while. "I guess it started when I was about six, seven. My foster mother used to take me to the park every Tuesday and Friday. She says I'd always be playing with the local Pokemon. I remember sitting by a tree, playing with this Feltching and suddenly there was this bright light and a small Pokemon. I couldn't see its face or anything really except the shape. It disappeared along with the light and the Feltching was asking me if I was okay." he chuckled. "I don't think I've ever been so surprised. I told my foster mom but she just laughed and shrugged it off as my imagination. I never told anyone else for that reason. Not even Violet knows about it."

"What doesn't Violet know about?" a voice asked. Violet had woken up and was sitting on the ground rubbing her head and trying to finger-comb her hair.

"Nothing, Vio. Just chatting to Braixen." Kale smiled to her.

Violet stood up and wobbled slightly on her feet before walking over and hugging Kale. "Morning." she said. She let go of him and came to me. She bent her knees to come eye-to-eye with me. "Morning, little one." she rubbed the fur on my head.

I decided to do something different then. I licked her.

"Braixen!" she complained as she wiped the spit off her cheek.

I gave her a fangful smile and swished my tail back and forth behind me.

"What's the time?" she asked Kale, who watched that exchange with amusement.

He went into his tent and emerged shortly with phone in hand. "Half past eleven. We slept for quite some time."

A sound fast approaching made me pick up my ears. "They're here." I said.

The human known as Vic emerged from a nearby clump of trees with a laughing female on his arm. She had a familiar scent about her...

"Vic? Liz?" Violet asked, confusion clear in her voice.

'Liz' saw Violet and she ran over and enveloped her in a bear hug. "Morning!" she sang. "Isn't it a glorious day?"

"Where were you?" Violet asked, holding Liz at arm's length.

"Walking with my-" she started but was cut off by Vic's hand.

"Don't you dare." he said to her in his quiet, serious voice.

She nodded. He released his hand from her mouth and she breathed a sigh of relief. She turned to him. "You scared me there."

"Where were you guys?" Kale asked.

"Walking." Vic said before Liz could say anything. She looked disappointed but her face immediately lit up when she looked at me.

"Oh my gosh! Is that Fennekin? He evolved!" she exclaimed, running up to me. She crouched down in front of me and opened the bag hanging from her shoulder. She pulled out a red and white Pokeball and threw it into the air. It popped open and a blue bolt struck the ground, gradually becoming the shape of a Pokemon. It came out with a loud cry.

"Chespin?"

"Fennekin?"

We both stared at each other, trying to decipher real from fiction. Was this actually real?

"It is you Fennekin! And you evolved too!" Chespin said with joy.

"And you! I can't believe you're really here!" I said with equal joy.

"Yeah, my name is Quilladin now. I evolved when I was fighting a bunch of Pansear, Pansage and Panpour. How did you evolve?"

"I was fighting the Gym Leader in Santalune City. I was so cool. I was battling and when my opponent fainted, I had this power, you know? And suddenly I evolved into Braixen."

"So we both evolved then? Do you know about Froakie?" Quilladin asked.

I furrowed my brow. "No, I thought you were the last one to see him."

He shook his head. "Not since we were chosen."

"That seems like so long ago." I remembered fondly.

He nodded in agreement. "Has your Trainer caught anyone else yet?"

"Hang on." I turned away from him and went to Violet. I tugged down on her arm until she looked at me. I pointed to her tent where her bag was. Her mouth formed an 'oh' and she went to retrieve the Pokeballs in her bag. She brought out the two Balls and threw them in the air, both opening with a pop and shapes forming with a blue bolt. I haven't see or spoken to Flygon since I first met him. He looked at everyone who's eyes were on him with an almost royal expression.  
>Ralts appeared but much different from when I last saw her. For one thing she wasn't Ralts any more. Her blue hair was in two strands. Her eyes were now completely visible, bright orange orbs. Her silken dress gave her the appearance of a ballerina.<p>

"Ralts?" I asked.

"Hey, Braixen." she responded with a smile.

Kale looked at Ralts with a scowl. "I thought you had a Ralts, Vio?"

Violet looked equally confused. "I do."

"Why is everyone looking at me funny?" Ralts asked, glancing at the faces around us.

"Oh my gosh! Is that a shiny? How did you find one?" Liz squealed in delight, oblivious to the confusion around her. She ran up to Ralts and crouched down in the dirt in front of her. "You are the cutest Kirila I've ever seen!"

"Kirila?" Ralts asked.

"You evolved. You're a Kirila now." I said. But I haven't been in my Ball since the beginning of my adventure, how could I have missed her evolving? Surely it isn't something that I would have forgotten?

She was sharing my thoughts. "But I don't remember evolving. I don't think its possible to evolve in a Ball, is it?"

A chuckle made us turn to look at Flygon again. "You really are children, aren't you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Evolving in your Ball is possible, but very rare. Should I explain to you?"

Ralts- Kirila nodded. "Please."

**So now you know a bit more about the characters and their Pokemon.**

**But how has Ralts evolved?! Teehee, I already know the how, when, where and why, you just need the update in 10 days. **

**Also, did you know that hyp_o_thermia is suffering from extreme colds and hyp_er_thermia is extreme heat? I didn't know that until I googled it.**

**And someone asked me over pm how long is this story going to be and, my honest opinion, I have no idea. I pretty sure its going to span at least another 9 chapters if not more... My chapters are short, guys, give me a break!**

**Peace out!**


	18. Battle and Goodbye

**Hey guys!**

**So today I'm in the best mood ever! Why you may or may not have asked? Its my birthday of course! Today is the 31st of August of 2014 10:30- the exact time I was born some years ago (South African time as posted)**

**So that's why last chapter I promised in the next ten days but only posted now- I was spending time with family and friends. But now I'm finally updating because I plan to just chill today (since its also Sunday and most of my friends are in church)**

**But enough of that. Onwards!**

Chapter 17

"It is quite simple, really. Most Pokemon will only evolve after reaching a certain lever but there are few who will evolve using a stone of power. Others evolve when exposed to day or night and some after learning a certain move. There are also some who might evolve when they reach a certain point of happiness. Do you know how you evolve?" Flygon asked Kirila.

She thought about it. "Leveling up right?"

"Yes, but since your colour is different it implies that there has been a fault in your blood somewhere and you will experience some things different from the rest of us. Like evolving." he explained. How did he know so much about this?

"Oh," Kirila said

"But, Ralts hasn't reached the level yet." Violet was saying to Kale.

He shrugged. "Its in her genetics. Why do you think she's a shiny? Something must of happened somewhere along the line and she works different then the rest of the species." he was obviously listening to Flygon's explanation. "Trust me."

Violet looked over at Kirila before nodding to Kale. "I trust you Mr. Joseph. But if anything happens to my Pokemon then I might just hold you_ personally _responsible."

"Did I just hear someone calling Kale Mr. Joseph?" Alex emerged from his tent in a white t-shirt and some pants, but with a tired look on his face.

"Yes, I did." Violet said.

"Whoa, dude, that's pretty serious." Alex punched Kale's shoulder. "And I thought I asked to wake me up when he got back?"

"Sorry, I was about to." Kale said with a shrug.

"Why don't you release the rest of your Pokemon, Liz?" Violet suggested.

Liz nodded with excitement and reached into her bag for another Pokeball. This one turned out to be a Growlithe. He was a young little thing- and that's saying something considering I wasn't a veteran myself. He was really full of energy though and was very playful.

Us Pokemon, Quilladin, Growlithe, Flygon, Kirila and I, all spoke to each other and, in Growlithe's case, played with each other. We were a very mixed group though, all different types, ages, species but we got along well. The humans also spoke to each other. Victor had woken up too and they were all wide awake now and not complaining about something that could've easily been avoided like before.

Everything was enjoyable and laughter drifted among the two groups. That was until the sun started to set and we had to part ways. But no meeting is complete without a battle. Liz challenged Violet in a team battle. Vic was to be on a team with Violet and Victor- after much pleading with- was on a team with Liz.

I've never noticed before that Vic was quite shy around Liz and Violet, but not the others. Maybe he's just shy around girls- probably that.

We went to a nearby clearing for the battle. Alex and Kale were standing on the sidelines while the two teams took their places on either side of the clearing. Liz started the battle by sending out Growlithe, while Victor sent out his Absol. I've met his Absol before, she generally doesn't speak much but when she does its these deep sayings that you would hear in an opera about death or betrayal.

Violet sent out Kirila and Vic Krokoroc. I've also met Krokoroc before but its quite difficult to have a civilised conversation with her. She mainly speaks about battling or digging.

Violet shouted out moves to Kirila and she obeyed them quickly and swiftly. Vic merely spoke to his Krokoroc, her doing whatever he said without another thought. Victor's Absol was quick on its feet, jumping and dodging attacks with ease. Growlithe took many blows from his opponents but remained standing throughout them all. But he took one too many attacks and fainted from Kirila's Hidden Power. Kirila cheered at her victory but it was short lived as an Ice Beam from Absol sent her flying through the air and out of the battle.

Violet gritted her teeth in frustration and pity, and returned Kirila to her Pokeball. She gestured to me and I hopped into the battle field immediately, just as Krokoroc was hit and fainted.

Vic returned his hurt Pokemon and released Duskull into battle next to me. I've never spoken to Duskull personally but the aura he gave off warned me to keep my distance.

I narrowed my eyes at Absol who had dodged yet another attack and waited for Violet to shout out her commands. "Psy Beam!"

I didn't question my Trainer's move choice- for everyone knows that Psychic isn't very good against Dark- and charged up my power to release it. Absol didn't notice the Psychic energy hurling towards her. It hit her just as she had jumped and sent her flying much further than she would have if she was on the ground. She landed out the battlefield, disqualifying her just as Kirila had been.

Victor didn't say anything as Absol was returned and Riolu was sent out. This time the oher side had a serious weakness. Grass and Fighting against Fire and Ghost. Quilladin gave me a friendly smile when we faced each other for the final battle. Violet gave me her command and I jumped into action, creating a flaming circle with the stick in my tail. I fired it at Quilladin and felt a little bad for him. Meanwhile Duskull had been ignoring Riolu as it fired useless attacks at him. The Ghost type Pokemon shot an attack at Riolu and watched as it fell down to the ground in pain and then slowly rise only to be hit again.

Quilladin faired better than Riolu, holding off my attacks and then firing a few of his own.

But in the end it was a Flame Charge that made him faint, therefore ending the battle with my side the winners.

Vic was a good sport, shaking hands with the other side and thanking them for a good battle- with as few words as possible of course.

Liz almost cried as she smothered Violet in a massive hug, saying goodbye for now and wishing her good luck until they meet again. Liz gave each and every person a hug when she said goodbye, even going so far as giving me a small hug. She of course warned Kale to be careful with Violet or she'll 'torture you by shoving a Bisharp down your throat and watching you slowly die from Gloom poison'. Her exact words of parting leaving him with a slight fear.

I said goodbye to Quilladin and Growlithe and wished them luck in their journey.

Liz waved goodbye to us as she walked away. They all returned to their tents that night when we got back to camp and they slept peacefully. Well, except Kale who was still thinking about Liz's threats.

**Whoa, we say goodbye to Liz for now. And next chapter more of the plot comes in.**

**And Quilladin! Look, I'm not a Grass kind of gal, but his pre-evolution and post-evolution is just so epic/cute so why couldn't they make Quilladin the same? Its Combuskin all over again...**

**Peace Out!**


	19. Thoughts and Talks

**Hey guys! Sorry I've been absent for the past twenty days, I had several massive Art projects and English essays that I barely had any free time.**

**So this is going to be a very fast-paced chapter so stay with me now.**

Chapter 18

_**Violet's View**_

_One week later..._

I woke quite early that morning, just as the sun had started to rise. We had gotten some rooms in a hotel somewhere between routes, eager for a bed instead of our sleeping bags for once.

I threw off my blankets and, deciding I was the only one awake at this time, grabbed a towel and went to the bath house. This hotel wasn't very well known and we were the only guests. I was happy of that because I didn't want to share the only bath on the premises with a random stranger.

I walked into the steamy room and laid down my towel near the edge of the pool. I undressed and slowly slipped into the hot water. I grabbed a bar of soap and started scrubbing my travel-worn limbs. I had missed soaking in a nice tub for long enough, my hair was starting to mat and smell and my hands were almost permanently dirty.

I held my breath and submerged myself in the hot water only to come back up and push the hair out my face. I washed it with a nice vanilla scented shampoo and raised it off. I laid back in the water and closed my eyes.

The last two months have been the best in my life. My adventure had been so much more than what I had ever hoped for. Kale was with me again after not seeing him for so long. He often went on trips all over the globe for a reason he won't tell anyone. And when he leaves I normally wouldn't see him again for weeks or even months. He never spoke of where he went or what he did or even what he saw. Once when I stole his passport to look at it, it showed stamps and stickers from regions far and wide. Some I haven't ever heard of before and ones that everyone knows about. He even has letters and notes about different people he's met, including Professor Oak and various Gym Leaders.

I've always wondered why he travels so much but every time it comes up in conversation, he changes topic or just shrugged it off. He hasn't even mentioned his friends to me before that day.

That day...

When we kissed. I touched my lips with my fingers, still remembering what his lips felt like moving against mine. It felt so right, like we've always kissed before. I had this sort of feeling, you know? I can't explain it...

The door opening took me out of my thoughts and to look at the person.

Kale.

He was standing looking at me shocked like I was looking at him. He was in only a towel around his waist, low enough for me to see that interesting V shape again. His longish hair was loose and flowed around his neck, brushing his shoulders ever so slightly. He cleared his throat and looked away from me. It suddenly occurred to me that I was completed naked sitting in a bath.

I quickly moved to cover myself. I was thankful that the steam covered my blushing face from him.

"Sorry, I didn't know anyone else was in here." he said.

"Its okay, I'm getting out now." I said quickly. I grabbed the towel and wrapped it around myself quickly. I hopped out the water and made for the door.

"Wait," Kale said and grabbed my wrist. I turned to face him and I was thrown back against the wall by a force. His lips were upon mine and he was pushing me up against the wall, both of his hands on either side of my head, caging me in. I somehow managed to respond by wrapping my hands on his neck, bringing him closer. I didn't understand what was happening, all I knew was that I wanted more than he was giving me right now.

I ran my tongue on the seam of his lips, seeking entrance. He opened for me and out tongues danced together with passion. I've never felt anything like this before. His hands were tangled in my hair, opening my mouth wider and exposing more of me. I had an indescribable heat that I needed him to help with. But before that could happen he pulled away from me.

I looked at his kiss swollen lips as he whispered a sorry and left me all together. He left the room with me thinking of what just happened. I ran a hand through my wet hair and managed to somehow leave the steamy bath house. I walked to my room deep in thought, hoping I wouldn't run into Kale on the way to my room.

I slipped on some homey clothes- shorts and an over sized t shirt- and went in search for someone. I knocked on Vic's door and he answered with a confused expression. "Hey, can we talk for a second?" I asked him politely.

He opened the door wider for me and I stepped in. I sat myself down on the edge of his bed since there was no other place to sit. I buried my face in my hands and felt him sit down next to me.

He didn't say anything and we sat there in silence. It wasn't a suffocating, awkward silence but a comforting silence. He would wait for me to speak, I knew that much. "Its about Kale." I finally piped up.

"What about him?" he asked quietly.

"We kissed." I simply stated.

He stayed quiet, waiting for me to continue.

"Remember the day I met you guys?" I asked. He nodded. "The day before, in the Pokecentre we were staying at, we were talking and teasing each other like we usually do but then something happened and I asked him to kiss me. I don't know why I did it, it was like those spur of the moment things but it felt so...right. I don't know but I enjoyed it, like seriously did. It didn't feel wrong that I was kissing my best friend of nine years. And then again today, I was in the bath house when he came in. I was about to walk out the door when he pulled me back and we made out against the wall. I don't know what it is but I just can't stop it or control it." I ranted. It felt weird admitting this to Kale's friend but he's the only one that won't tell Kale and might be able to help me.

"Is that what's got you so worked up?" he finally said after a long pause of silence.

I nodded lamely.

He sighed. "Violet, I don't know if you know this but Kale really likes you. He constantly talks about you when you're not around and will do anything if you asked him too. He's bloodly mad about you and you think its strange that he kisses you?"

I bit my lip, unable to respond.

"I know you guys have been best friends for almost a decade and he's liked you that whole time. He's only acting on it now because he's been holding it in for so long that it just burst out of him. Just confront him about it and I can promise you he will say exactly the same thing."

I sniffed loudly, trying to process this information. Maybe I should just confront him. Maybe we could sort this whole thing out and go back to being friends again.

I stood up and gave Vic a massive hug, burying my face in his shoulder. "Thank you." I whispered to him. He wrapped his arms around me to return the hug awkwardly. "I need to go."

I pulled out of the hug and left to the door. "Thank you, really." I said again and left, closing the door behind me.

I walked down the hallway to my room. So much was on my mind, so much that I didn't see Kale walking towards me until I walked into him. "We need to talk." he said in utter seriousness.

I nodded, unable to get my jaw to work. He held my wrist and pulled me further down the hallway and out the main entrance to a large courtyard. He dragged me to a small wooden bench and sat me down. "Don't you ever wonder why I never talk about my Pokemon or compete in battles?" he asked.

I opened my mouth but no words came out. That was not what I was expecting him to say at all.

He reached into his pocket and withdrew a Pokeball. "Did you know that I wasn't from Kalos? My birth parents were in Kanto and I grew up there for five years until they died."

I knew that story, about his parents. I knew that they were killed in a freak fire and his aunt had taken him to his Godparents, where he grew up in the house next to mine. That's how we met. He was my neighbour when I first moved there. We become friends fast and did everything together. Until he turned sixteen and started travelling so much. That's when I met Liz and why they've never met before despite them both being my best friends for years.

"I remember that just before my father ran into the burning house to save my mother, he gave me three Pokeballs and told me to keep them safe." his eyes were sad and his words quiet. "I trained them up from the small Pokemon they were. But I was still heartbroken when I trained them and that has made them hostile to anyone other than me. That's why I never take them out of their Balls or use them in battle, for fear that they'll kill the opponent rather than defeat him."

He toyed with the Ball in his hand. "But I know they won't hurt you and you have the right to finally meet them." he threw the Ball high up into the air and it popped open.

**That's what you guys have been waiting for, I know its not a piece of literature genius but it helps tie everything together.**

**As for the next update, it will come in... a week maybe? Oh well,**

**Peace Out!**


	20. Meeting Rage Himself

**Hey guys. So new chapter is here and exactly when I said it would be.**

**This one I'm quite proud of, mostly because it finally reveals some of what I have in store or you, my lovely readers.**

**Also, since posting this I have had 30 reviews, which, I must say, is bloody freaking fantastic- but I've also had over three thousand five hundred views. Which means that I have more _silent readers_ than I do reviewers. (_Silent readers _is the pet-name I give to the people who read, favourite, follow but don't give me any of their own opinions.)**

**Please, I'm not saying that you _have_ to review but your comments, opinions, thoughts are the things that really keep me going and eager to get started on the next chapter. Please?**

Chapter 19

_**Violet's View**_

The Pokemon landed on the ground with a loud thud. It released a roar into the air. Its scaly skin was a dark grey, almost black, with a long tail and large wings. A blue flame burned brightly in the tip of its tail. Kale walked up to it and patted its big head. "This is Charizard. A shiny, if you haven't guessed." Charizard looked down at me through red eyes. "He won't hurt you, I promise. Just hold out your hand for him."

I slowly lifted my hand out for the giant Pokemon. It came closer and bent down its head to my hand. It sniffed my hand suspiciously, never taking its glowing eyes off me. It lifted its head again and looked back at Kale.

"He can smell other Pokemon on you." Kale told me.

I nodded my head and reached for my Pokeballs but couldn't find them. I had left my bag in my room. "They're in my room." I said.

"Go get them." Kale suggested.

I stood up from the wooden bench and made my way to my room, feeling Charizard's burning eyes on me. I opened the door to my room and was tackled to the ground by a big furry thing. Braixen held me down on the ground and sniffed me thoroughly until he came across something and he growled, ears laid back against his head.

"What's wrong?" I asked, though I had already guessed.

He stood back up and went into a battle stance in the doorway, pushing me back until I was sitting on the bed with him watching the door as if something might burst in attack us. I put a hand on his tense shoulder. "Nothing is going to come in here and hurt us. I just came for you and my other Pokemon- we're going to meet someone." I said in a soothing voice.

I tried my best to calm him down and convince him to let me go but he would have none of it. I sighed for the hundredth time. "Look, if you don't let me go right now, I'll return you to your Ball and you'll have to come whether you like it or not."

I hated saying something like that to my loyal partner but if it was the only way then I'll do it. And judging by his defeated eyes, it had worked. I crossed my arms and let a smug grin cross my face. "Good, now let's go."

I grabbed my bag with the other Pokemon in it and left the room with Braixen following behind, looking over his shoulder for imaginary monsters that might attack. He probably heard Charizard's roar and thought I was in danger. I appreciate his concern for me but keeping me in a room isn't going to stop something like Charizard.

I walked out the door into the courtyard but Braixen stopped me before I could go any further. His lip was curled up in a snarl, showing pointed fangs. His tail swished behind him and his fur was standing on end, making him slightly bigger. He had extended his claws and looked like he was about to face off against a rampant Tyranatar.

Kale looked over Charizard's shoulder at us. He had two other Pokeballs in his hand. I sidestepped Braixen and walked over to Charizard. I knew Braixen would follow me. Don't get me wrong, I was terrified of Charizard but he was Kale's Pokemon and couldn't just avoid him forever.

"Good, you have Braixen." Kale said.

I could hear Braixen's growls from behind me but Charizard looked more annoyed than anything else.

"Release the rest." Kale told me. I reached into my bag and threw out Kirila and Flygon.

Flygon had an aura of danger around him when he looked at Charizard whereabouts Kirila hid behind Braixen.

"Charizard and Flygon used to battle each other a lot when I first caught Flygon. They didn't like each other very much and it doesn't look like that will change any time soon." Kale explained. "I'm only going to let out Charizard today. Since I trust him the most to not hurt you." he put the other two Balls back in his pocket and returned Charizard to his Ball.

I returned Flygon and Kirila, and Braixen- with many more pleas and threats- went back to my room.

"At least now you know why I never release my Pokemon." Kale said when Braixen had left.

"Charizard wasn't that bad, Kale. You didn't have any reason to be scared." I said, hoping to comfort him. I don't know why but he looked incredibly down.

"I don't know. Charizard is the most tame and more mellow of my Pokemon. He would understand if I didn't want you to get hurt." he said doubtfully.

I stood in front of Kale so he was forced to look at me. "I'm sure the rest will be fine." I took his head into my hands, watching his eyes.

"I'm sorry about this morning, I just..." he started but then looked away. His eyes were hurt and full of sorrow.

All I wanted was to wipe that misery away, away from him and make him forget it. But how, how could I do something like that? I know he's been silently thinking about his parents, how he misses them. I've tried so much in past years to help him but all I managed to do is making him hide it better. I still remember how I used to ask his foster brother, Chase, to tell me Kale's secrets to I could better understand him.

Those days were ages ago but I've always remembered them.

"You don't have to be sorry." I whispered to him. "I spoke to Vic."

"What did he say?" he asked.

I laughed nervously. "He said that...you like me as more than a friend. And that you've felt that way for a while now but you're only acting on it now because you've been containing it for so long." by this time I couldn't look at him and just stared at the ground.

There was an awkward minute of silence before Kale finally spoke. "He said that."

I nodded.

He cupped my cheeks and forced me to look into his eyes. "Violet, what he said is wrong." he said.

I didn't feel relieved like I thought I would but instead felt something like heartbroken and disappointed. I felt tears welling up in my eyes and tried to suppress them.

"I don't like you." he continued. _Great, I already feel bad. Like I didn't understand that already._ "I feel something beyond liking for you, Vio."

_...What?_

He held my hands tightly in his own. "I don't know what it is, I just always feel like I need to kiss you so that everyone knows you're mine. I feel like I constantly need to stay by your side so that nobody takes you away from me. I need to hold you close and sing to you every time you get hurt- whether it be a little scratch or a stupid insult. I need to always tell you that I love you so that you never forget or run away." he leaned his forehead against mine. "Because Vio, I love you."

_He _loves _me?_

The tears flowed openly down my cheeks but he caught them and wiped them away. "I understand if you don't feel the same way but please I want you to just remember that." he whispered quietly to me.

"Kale, I-" my words were cut off by his lips crashing onto mine in a sweet kiss.

"Just please always remember that." he held up his right wrist and my left. "Like you always remember all the promises we made to each other."

Our wrists had multiple bracelets, strings and rubber bands to show each and every promise we made when we were children. I remember what each and every one of those things on my wrist means. Like the neon pink string close to the end, it promises that one day we'll climb up the tallest mountain together. Most of those promises were stupid little things we said, for they were made when we were only children.

But what we was saying now was beyond any and all of those childish promises. "I'll remember." I said, my voice cracking.

He placed another small kiss to my lips. "Thank you." he whispered.

**So some secrets are out and finally exposed but sometimes I feel that I leave you with more questions than answers. Oh well...**

**Peace Out!**


	21. Left

**Heys...**

**So this is the first update in a few months...**

**I'm soooo sorry! First, I lost the document for this story and when I finally found it I didn't write at all because I just couldn't get into the right mindset again. But here is another chapter and the next few are already written out so I wont take so long for the next update.**

Chapter 20

**Violet's View**

I woke up the next morning with a bad feeling in my gut. I didn't know what it was but I felt like something was wrong.

My question was answered when Victor came to my room. His face was all serious, parts sad, and a small bit shy and scared. "I need to talk to you."

I opened the door for him and he sat on my bed with a piece of paper in his hand. "What's wrong?"

"Kale," he stated simply. "He left."

I suddenly felt weaker and I sat on the bed next to him before my knees betrayed me. "What do you mean?"

He handed me the piece of paper. It had black ink scribbled all over it but I recognised it as Kale's handwritting. It read:

_Alex, Vic, Victor and Violet,_

_I'm sorry that I didn't tell you before but it came as a surprise even to me. I had to leave while you guys were still asleep so I wouldn't have to face you. I know I sound like a coward but please, this isn't something I can put off. I have to travel back to Kanto because they found something about my parent's death but they need me to help them verify it. Please don't get mad at me. I paid the hotel's owner so you don't have to worry about that but I still want you to continue without me. I promise I'll be back in at most two months._

_And Violet, please don't forget._

_-Kale_

"So, he just left?" I asked, looking up from the note.

Victor nodded. "Violet, I'm sorry. We heard him confessing to you yesterday. We had no idea he would just pack up and leave."

I wiped away the tear that had fallen. "No, its okay. This isn't the first time he's done this. I should be used to it, right?"

He patted my back awkwardly. "I'm sorry."

"Its not your fault. I just..." I took a breath. "I just need some time to cool off." and with that I ran out my room, grabbing a Pokeball with me as I ran.

I don't know who it was that I took, I didn't even think of talking to Braixen first, but all I thought about at that moment was how I needed to get away.

Kale has left many times in the past so why was I so much more upset? Maybe because he admitted his feelings? Maybe because he showed me his Charizard? Maybe because I haven't told him my feelings yet? But what were my feelings?

Yes, I love him but that is only a friendly love, like the one with Liz. I admit I had a crush on him when we were younger but that was that stupid little thing that fades as fast as it came. Yes, I remember all the times we used to play with the other kids in the neighbourhood and they used to tease me about how much Kale loved me. But that was only childish teasing. It was never meant to actually be real.

_...they found something about my parent's death..._

But that case was years old, how could they have only found something now? And hasn't it already been investigated? Their gas stove wasn't switched off probably when they went to sleep. What else could they have to add to that?

I ran out to the courtyard and released the Pokemon I had with me, Flygon.

"Fly," I commanded. I jumped onto his back and he flew me up into the sky, obviously sensing my distress.

I hugged his long neck as he just flew around, no destination to go to.

I looked down at my left wrist, the one that held all our promises. The strings waved in the wind, Flygon's wings keeping a steady beat. I looked over them until I saw the purple rubber band near the top. I tugged on it until it snapped and it fell off my wrist to the ground far below.

_Fly on a Dragon, check._

I intend to keep every promise on my wrist. Even the stupid childish ones to the serious decision making ones. But the one that I will always keep on my wrist is Kale's from yesterday.

That one is definitely the most important.


	22. Frustration

**Hey guys! Oh my, what I this? Another update? I daresay it is.**

**So this one is back to Braixen's view. Onwards!**

Chapter 21

Where is she? Where did she go? Why did she leave? When is she coming back? So many thoughts raced through my head as I ran up and down the hotel halls.

She only took Flygon with her. Will she be alright with only one Pokemon to protect her should she run into trouble? I've never seen Flygon in battle so how do I know if he's enough? What if he faints and she can't get back?

My tail swished wildly behind me, showing my frustration and irritation.

How could she be so irresponsible?

"Braixen, calm down. She will came back." Victor told me. I snarled at him and continued to pace.

"Leave him be. Its obvious he wont listen no matter what we say." Alex said.

These humans, whatever was on the note they gave to Violet made her run away. It was their fault she left with only one Pokemon to protect her. I had the mind to hurt each and every one of them but I knew Violet would disapprove so I vented all my frustrations through my paws.

I paced and paced and paced until one of them would tell me to stop and then I would pace some more. They had no say in what I could and couldn't do, only my Trainer could do that.

And she was god knows where doing god knows what.

I growled and walked faster. I needed something to hit, to release some pent up aggression on. The nearest thing was a wall, so what did I do? I freaking punched that wall with enough force to crack and chip the paint. I withdrew my hand and stared at the red hot blood staining my white fur. I licked clean the fur but otherwise paid no attention to the wound.

The pain only fuelled my anger. I continued to pace the room. I swear I was leaving a large line in the carpet.

Eventually even the pacing didn't help so I stormed off outside. The humans watched me go outside with concerned expressions. What, so now they think I'll run away too? Or maybe they're just worried I'll burn down the whole entire forest and even the hotel. I'm sure I could do that with a bit of time but no, that wouldn't be right.

I have to wait until Violet comes back.

But when will that be?- if at all?

I growled in frustration for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. There wasn't even anyone I could ask. Kale was no where to be seen, even his scent had gone cold. Wherever he is, it isn't very close at all.

I stomped over to a dead tree stump and punched it much like I punched that wall. I held back all my powers and only used my physical strength, so I didn't put anyone's life in danger. Eventually I stood panting, my fur was matted from sweat and I'm sure I didn't smell very pleasing.

My ears caught on to a bell like sound. Little jingles in the forest. I turned my head to look in the direction of the bell and my eyes saw something blonde. A tail was sticking out from behind a tree.

Ever heard of the saying, curiosity killed the Skitty? Well, that doubles for any kind of canine Pokemon as well as feline. So naturally instead of walking away and ignoring whatever that was, I walked up to it.

The tail slipped to the other side of the tree as soon as I was close enough. I looked back to where I previously was murdering an already dead tree stump and there stood a majestic Pokemon with beautiful blonde fur and -one, two, three...- nine tails!

It gazed at me through amused red eyes.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I asked roughly. I didn't mean it to come out that way but so far my day hasn't been going the way I meant it to either.

"Oh, what, are you going to hurt me?" she asked with a gloading voice. It was like listening to that one strict aunt who always got you to do the things that you didn't want to. Except her voice was a lot more hushed and mellow. Kind of like a waterfall. Hard and powerful yet also quiet and calming.

"I don't know, depends what you want here." I've always been slightly weary of strangers that looked so much stronger than I.

"I am here to escort you." she said.

"Wait, what? What do you mean 'escort'? I don't need to be any where but by my Trainer's side."

She lifted an eyebrow. "And where may your Trainer be for I see no one here besides you and I?"

My mouth snapped closed. If I knew where she was I wouldn't be standing around wasting time like right now. I would be chasing after her like her life depended on it- which it may very well be.

"I thought so. Follow me." she turned and trotted off past me into the forest.

Her nine tails swished gracefully as she walked, soft paws making no sound. I felt compelled to follow her orders and walked after her. This Pokemon was obviously a Ninetails- and one of such high rank if she attitude tells me anything. The way she carries herself demands attention and her wise eyes seek respect from everyone.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked from behind her.

Her response was probably the vaguest thing ever: "Somewhere."

**Whoa, who is this mysterious Ninetails that has trotted her way into this story? Find out in the next few chapters!**

**Peace Out!**


	23. NOTICE

Another's Note:

Hey, guys...

It feels weird writing this after all the promises I've made to myself.

This "update" is probably the most depressing thing I've ever written. After much thought and consideration, I've decided to scrap Life as a Fire Type.

Lately I've had problems writing as a whole. My inspiration and imagination has gone dry. I have problems trying to finish the projects that I have started already and even more problems trying to continue specific stories- this one included.

Although I will no longer be writing this story, it will still continue. My good friend, InnocencePoisoned, will be writing it from this point forward. Life as a Fire Type will be posted on her profile once she begins rewriting it. Her writing skills are better than mine and she has agreed to keep the plot, characters and storyline as is but with only a few adjustments.

So I guess this is goodbye...

Peace Out.

-LilacFlowinn xoxox


End file.
